Charmed I'm Not
by Maria1229
Summary: Spencer can't seem to fall for Ashley's charm. SpencerxAshley. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_South of Nowhere_ is a property of The-N and Viacom. I'm not a crack monkey therefore I do not work for the writers of _South of Nowhere_. I just borrow their characters for my own pleasure.

**Author's Note: **This is going to be a short story. Four maybe five chapters. I'm not sure. I've just been itching to write another fic. Oh and Casey and Sally from my other fic, _Take Two, _make another appearance in this fic. I'm sorry. I can't help it. I love them too much.

* * *

_Chapter One_

It was hot. Really hot. So hot that Ashley was convinced that she could pop kernels on the pavement and make popcorn. She was very close to taking off all clothes and walk around naked for the rest of the day but Ashley figured that wouldn't be the best of ideas.

At least it was lunch time and Ashley only had to endure three more periods of class before she can go home and jump in her very cold pool. She leaned against her friend's locker, banging her head repeatedly against it, as she waited for her arrival. She was hot and starving. Not a very good combination.

When she finally saw her best friend looking like she just ran marathon from the way she was all flushed and sweaty, Ashley stood up straight and glared at her.

"About fricking time," Ashley snapped when Sally approached her. "What took you so long?"

Sally just rolled her eyes and opened her locker door. "There's a little thing called class I had to attend. The bell just rang, dumbass, we don't all skip like you." She started putting her books and way and wiped her sweaty forehead with her arm. "You know schools close when there's snow. Why can't they close when there's a heat wave?"

Ashley would've agreed if she wasn't so hungry and cranky from the heat. "I don't fucking know, can we go now?" she asked impatiently.

Sally slammed the locker door and quirked up her eyebrow. "Oh my God, what crawled up your ass?"

"I don't know, Sally, but it wants lunch, too." Ashley didn't bother waiting for her and proceeded to make her way to the parking lot. She loved the fact that now she was a Junior, she was allowed to have off campus lunch. She didn't think she could stomach the cafeteria food for another year.

Hopping into her convertible, Ashley put the top down and waited for Sally to get in the passenger seat.

"What the hell were you doing during fourth period?" Sally asked as Ashley pulled out of the parking lot.

"I took a nap in the shade," Ashley answered and turned down a street. "Of course by the time I woke up, the sun had shifted so I wasn't in the shade anymore. I got burnt." She pointed to her right shoulder where skin had turned shiny and red.

Sally grimaced. "Ouch. Well, that's what you get for skipping class," she chastised.

"Please, it was art class. I only took it because I needed the credit to graduate. I honestly don't give a shit."

"You could've taken music class instead considering you actually like doing that," Sally pointed out rationally.

Ashley scoffed. "Please, and be labeled a band geek? Ashley Davies is not a band geek."

Sally just rolled her eyes. "Damnit, it seems like the entire upperclassmen are here." Ashley had just pulled up to a restaurant where every King High Junior and Senior went to during lunch. It seemed like everyone wanted to get away today. "We're never going to find a table," Sally complained as they made their way inside.

"Sally, are you forgetting who owns this restaurant?" Ashley reminded her.

Sally hit her head as Ashley made her way to the back. "Uncle Terry!" she exclaimed when she saw a man come out from the kitchen doors.

"Ashley! About time you showed your ass here." He enveloped her in a hug.

"Yeah, sorry," Ashley said once they pulled apart. "I got into some trouble and my off campus lunch privileges were revoked."

Terry laughed. "Likely story. Go have a seat over there." He pointed towards an empty table in the back. "Reserved only for the special people." He winked at her before disappearing back in the kitchen.

Ashley and Sally made their way to the table and sat down. They welcomed the air conditioning. Even thought the place was crowed with hungry teenagers, Ashley was pleasantly comfortable. She grabbed a menu and resisted the urge to order the entire right side.

"Exactly what kind of trouble did you get into?" Sally asked and opened up a menu as well.

"Oh you know, the usual."

Sally rolled her eyes again. "Who was it this time?"

"Laura…something," Ashley said and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Or was it Natalie?"

"You don't even remember?"

Ashley gave her a cheeky smile. "I remember lots of other things besides her name. Like the way she-"

Sally held up her hands to stop her friend from proceeding. "Okay, don't need to know the details. God, Ash, you're such a whore."

"Hey!" she stated defensively but couldn't help the grin on her face. "She pulled me into the janitor's closet. I was just going to class. It's not my fault that I'm so irresistible." Ashley gave smiled smugly. "Lisa! Her name was definitely Lisa."

Sally just shook her head.

It was no secret that Ashley was quite popular with the ladies. She was attractive, very funny, and very charming. She could practically get any girl she wanted if she really tried. Although Ashley didn't have to try. Girls seem to fall for her wherever she went. Even the so called straight ones couldn't resist her charm. Nobody dared to call her a slut because that was one thing she was not. In fact, Ashley was one of the classiest people in King High School. But with the class comes the ego. Ashley's ego was probably bigger than any person alive but it was what some girls were attracted to. Her overconfidence seemed to be a turn on.

Ashley and Sally ordered and ate their lunch and proceeded back to campus. Ashley groaned when she pulled up to her spot and killed the engine.

"Want to skip the rest of day?" she asked Sally hopefully.

"I have a huge test in chemistry, and you know I'd like to graduate with our class." Sally exited the car and started making it way back to the building before the bell rang.

Ashley followed her and whined again. "You are no fun. God, it's so hot. Why can't the damn school get some damn A/C? How is anyone supposed to concentrate in this weather?"

"When have you ever concentrated in class?"

"Touché."

"Well, here's something that might cheer you up," Sally said with amusement. "Your girlfriend is heading this way."

Ashley immediately perked up and stood up straighter. She grinned as she watched a very attractive blonde walk towards her direction. Ashley bit her lip when she saw how the girl was dressed. Because of the very hot weather, she had chose to wear ripped jean shorts accentuating her nice tanned legs and a nice tank top that did wonders for Ashley's imagination. She had thrown her hair back in a messy bun and Ashley's eyes averted to the girl's exposed neck where sweat was glistening off it.

"Hey sexy," Ashley said when the girl walked by. "Missed you at lunch."

Spencer didn't even bother with a response when Ashley addressed her. She continued walking towards her class praying that she wouldn't be followed.

Sally laughed at the blatant brush off but Ashley just grinned. Bidding her friend a goodbye, Ashley went off to chase Spencer. She had finally caught up and fell into step with her.

"You're looking mighty fine today," Ashley said. She tried to keep up with Spencer's fast pace.

Once again, Spencer didn't answer and kept her eyes front.

"Although," Ashley continued, not at all bothered by being ignored. "You do look really hot. Why don't you take off that tank top?"

Spencer bit back a response and just clutched the books she was holding tighter. The cocky tone is Ashley's voice was enough to drive her completely insane. She was so tempted just to hit Ashley over the head with her heavy math book. She had finally reached her next class and was about to go in when Ashley blocked her path. Spencer desperately wanted to wipe the smug off her face with a baseball bat.

"Will you please move?" Spencer finally said.

Ashley just smiled. "I will under one condition."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "And what is that?" she asked exasperated.

"Go out with me this Friday?"

"No," Spencer said immediately and tried to push her way through Ashley which proved to be a bad idea.

"I knew you couldn't resist feeling me up," Ashley said when Spencer's hand accidentally brushed against Ashley's chest.

Spencer face flared with anger. She roughly pushed pass her and finally entered the classroom. Ashley laughed as she rubbed the spot where Spencer had shoulder checked her. "Damn, that one is feisty," she said out loud.

"Don't you have anything else better to do than pathetically throw yourself at girls who clearly have no interest in you?"

Ashley smiled at Spencer's best friend who looked like she was standing by watching the whole exchange. "Nope, and Casey, we both you know that Spencer wants me. It's only a matter of time before she gives in."

Casey shook her head and proceeded to into the classroom Spencer had just entered. "Ashley, it's been nearly three years. I really don't think Spencer is going to give in anytime soon."

"Oh, ye of little faith, my dear Casey. You'll see," she winked at her and Casey rolled her eyes.

"By the way, hope you enjoy detention."

Ashley looked at her confused. "What? I don't have detention." It had to be record, going through an entire day without one.

Casey pointed up and the bell suddenly rang. "Now you do."

"Fuck." Ashley quickly dashed down the hall and tried to make it to her class. It really didn't matter anymore since she was already late and would get a detention. She didn't care though. It was totally worth seeing Spencer even though she wasn't receptive. She's never receptive to Ashley but it never stopped her from hitting on her.

Spencer Carlin was the one girl Ashley couldn't get. Try as she might, Ashley failed to win Spencer's affection. And she's been trying for years. Ever since Spencer transferred to King High half way through their Freshmen year, Ashley had been pursuing her. But every attempt was turned down. Spencer seemed to despise Ashley but Ashley refused to see it that way.

Maybe it was her oversized ego but Ashley looked at Spencer's rejections as playing hard to get. She was quite sure that Spencer wanted her just as much she wanted Spencer. It was only a matter of time before she gave into Ashley's irresistible charm.

Although the time seemed to go by very slow. Ashley wanted Spencer and even though she may never admit it out loud, it absolutely killed Ashley that she didn't have her still.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

"She's seriously the most arrogant person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting," Spencer proclaimed.

"Uh huh." Casey was only half paying attention to Spencer's rant. It was the same one over and over again. She practically had it memorized.

"I really don't understand how she manages to even get up in the morning with that big head of hers," Spencer continued. "I'm surprised she hasn't flown away with the sheer size of it."

Casey sighed as she watched Spencer write in her notebook. She was writing so hard that she had torn through two pages.

"And the way she walks around the halls like she owns the place? God, and that smug smile she _always_ has?" Spencer gritted her teeth as the thought of it. "And that," she flailed her arms around trying to find the right word. "_Strut_ she has. Like some pompous idiot."

She had no idea what she was even doing anymore. Her and Casey were in the library during study hall working on some homework, but Spencer couldn't seem to focus on anything. The notes she should've been taking looked like smeared blotches on her torn notebook.

"What the hell do any of those girls see in her anyways?" Spencer ranted on but Casey finally stopped her.

"Spencer! Seriously, I know she bugs the shit out of you but I don't think talking about her is going to help you."

Spencer huffed and started recopying her notes. "I just wish she'd take a goddman hint already. I'm not remotely interested her in the slightest. In fact, she repulses me."

"I know, Spencer," Casey said exasperated.

Spencer finally just threw her pencil down and pinched the bridge of her nose. She hated that Ashley got to her like this. "You think after three years she would've given up." She looked at Casey expecting some words of comfort but her friend had put in her earphones and was now listening to her iPod.

"Casey!" she whined and tugged on the cord.

"What?" she said annoyed. "Look, Spencer, I'm really sorry that Ashley gets under your skin and I really wish I could help but I have a chemistry test next period and I really need to study."

Spencer gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry. You need help?"

"No, I got it. Sally gave me some good notes," Casey said blushing.

Spencer smiled knowingly. If only Ashley acted like her best friend, maybe she would consider going out with her. Spencer immediately shook the thought of her head. Just the fact that she even _considered_ going out with Ashley Davies made her sick.

"Hey, lover. Fancy seeing you here," a voice said behind her.

Spencer jumped and then glared at Ashley. "Actually, fancy seeing _you_ here," she said coldly. "Didn't think you knew where the library was and don't call me lover." Spencer returned to her note taking and tried to ignore Ashley. She saw Casey smirking from behind her notebook.

Ashley just grinned and took a seat right next to Spencer. She was way too close for Spencer's liking.

"World Lit?" Ashley said looking at Spencer's notes. "I took that last semester, you can have my notes if you want." She gave her a smile that even Spencer had to admit was cute. But she pushed that out of her head and continued to work.

"No thanks. I really don't want notes from a C-average student."

Ashley's smile faltered a little. "Well, it would save you the trouble from taking some yourself. That way you can be free this period and spend it with me."

"And why would I do that to myself?" Spencer said scathingly.

To Spencer's surprise, Ashley let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on, Spencer, aren't you tired of this dance we've been doing the past three years? Can we just you know, get together?"

Spencer went from annoyed to down right angry as she stood and gathered her things. "This is not a dance, Ashley," she said her name with the utmost disgust. "Obviously the part of your brain that meant to take a hint wasn't wired together properly, because you're not taking any! Leave me alone!" Spencer shouted and the librarians hushed her with an angry look. Casey tried to calm her down but she shook her off.

Ashley looked a little alarmed but tried to keep her cool. "Aw, babe, don't be like that."

"Do NOT call me that," Spencer said in angry whisper. "I am not your babe. I'm not your anything. And I'm definitely NOT interested!" She shouldered her bag and stormed out of the library.

Ashley watched her go and let out a low whistle. "Damn, I've never seen her so angry. She's so hot when she is." She chuckled but stopped when she was met with the not so amused face of Casey.

"Seriously, Ashley, leave her alone. It's getting really tiresome." She too started to gather her things. "I don't even know why you're still trying. It's not like you even like her."

"What makes you say that?" Ashley said a little perturbed.

Casey just rolled eyes. "Please, we all know the reason why you're trying to get Spencer is because she's not giving in. She's just another conquest to you. You don't actually care about her." She shoved all her stuff in her book bag and left the library as well.

Ashley just sat there looking a little put out.

---

"Get out of here, brat," Ashley said to her sister when she entered her room.

Kyla dropped the CD she was holding and looked at Ashley sheepishly. "I thought you were hanging out with Sally after school."

Ashley threw her stuff in the corner and flopped down on her bed. "So you thought you'd sneak in and steal my CDs?"

"No," Kyla said defiantly but Ashley gave her a look. "Okay, I was just borrowing some. Don't need to get your panties in a twist."

"Just go away and shut the door behind you." Ashley laid down and brought a cool pillow over her face. She was supposed to hang out with Sally but Sally wanted to stay and finish a lab with Casey. She smirked under the pillow. Those two were so obvious it was annoying.

"Rough day?"

Ashley sat back up and threw a pillow at Kyla. "Didn't I say to go away?"

But Kyla didn't move. "Spencer turn you down again?"

With a groan, Ashley turned around away from her sister. "Spencer _always_ turns me down," she stated matter of factly.

"I know but you seem actually sad about it today."

Ashley just threw another pillow at her. She was too irritated and too hot to argue with Kyla. "Leave now, please."

"Well sorry for expressing concern. I'll leave you to your depression." Kyla did a little curtsy just to mock her sister and started to leave the room. "Oh and mom said she'll be late and that you have to make dinner."

Ashley groaned again and flopped back down. "You're sixteen, make your own goddamn dinner!"

"I'm telling mom!" Kyla called from down the hall.

"Fucking twerp," Ashley muttered. She lay there for a few minutes contemplating on whether it was worth her energy getting up and going to her pool. It was still scorching hot but Ashley didn't want to move. She wished the pool would just come to her. The heat was making her extremely lazy and very easily agitated.

She put the pillow back over face and closed her eyes. What Ashley really wanted to do was take Spencer out for ice cream. Maybe they could go down to the beach and eat them under the pier. Ashley smiled at the thought.

"If only she'd say yes," she said out loud and let out a long sigh. Ashley resumed her daydreaming about Spencer and ice cream until it turned to be not so innocent and involved hot fudge and whip cream. The temperature in her room seemed to have increased.

---

Ashley got to school very early the next day. She knew Spencer was one of those people who arrived to school about twenty minutes before the bell rang and was hoping to catch her. Ashley smiled when she saw her get out her brother's car and started heading towards the lockers.

With a cold beverage in her hand, Ashley went to follow her.

"Good morning, beautiful," she said once she was right behind Spencer.

Spencer stopped for a half a second before walking again. She couldn't believe Ashley was stalking her this early in the morning. She was barely awake herself.

Used to Spencer's blatant ignorance of her presence, Ashley went directly in front of her and walked backwards. "I got you some iced coffee." She held out the cold beverage she was holding earlier to Spencer. The condensation was dripping all over the halls.

Spencer finally stopped and to Ashley's surprise, took the drink from her. "What flavor?" she asked holding it and giving Ashley an unreadable expression.

Confused but very happy, Ashley handed her the straw. "Hazelnut. I heard it was your favorite." She smiled so big that her face was hurting.

"Well it is my favorite so this going to be a shame," Spencer said staring at the coffee.

Ashley furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What's going to be a shame?"

"This." And before Ashley knew it, Spencer had taken off the lid and dumped the cold liquid over Ashley's head, soaking her with the coffee.

Roars of laughter echoed the halls from several students who saw the exchange. Ashley stood there with her jaw open not quite believing what just happened. Spencer threw the now empty cup at Ashley's feet and walked away.

Sally tried to suppress her laughter as she walked up to her. The coffee was dripping from Ashley's hair and soaking her shirt. "I thought you wanted to get _her_ wet and sticky."

Ashley resisted the urge to slap her.

---


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

"I cannot believe you poured coffee over her head."

"She deserved it," Spencer said in an apathetic voice. She was trying to finish up some homework before her next class and quite frankly was getting sick of everyone talking about her little stunt.

Casey searched for Ashley across the quad and laughed when she saw her in some King High gym clothes. "I'm not saying she didn't deserve it, but it must've been embarrassing for her."

Spencer looked up and quirked her eyebrow. "You want to talk about embarrassing? Do you remember what she did last year?"

Even at the mere thought of it, Casey had to stifle her laughter. Last year during Valentine's Day, Ashley had paid some members from the glee club to serenade Spencer during lunch. Casey had never seen Spencer so red both from embarrassment and anger.

"Maybe now she'll leave me alone," Spencer said hopefully.

"Um, no such luck," Casey said and pointed behind Spencer. Ashley was making her way over to their table with a smile on her face. She looked quite ridiculous in the gym clothes but she plopped herself down right next to Spencer anyways.

"Hey," she said cheerfully but Spencer had resumed her usually ignoring. "Just want to tell you that there's no hard feelings about this morning." Ashley smiled at her even though Spencer wasn't even looking. She just continued to write in her notebook as if Ashley had never even sat down. "Well, I'll see you around." Ashley waved to Casey before leaving their table.

"Well, that was strange," Casey said as she watched Ashley sit back down at hers and Sally's table.

"What?" Spencer said acting like she didn't hear anything that just transpired.

Casey studied Spencer's attitude and thought it best not to mention Ashley. "Nothing."

---

"So you're not mad at her?"

"Why would I be mad?"

Sally scoffed. "Maybe because she spilled coffee on your head and embarrassed you in front of everyone? Not to mention you have to wear that for the rest of the day."

Ashley shrugged. "Well, it could've been worse."

"How?"

"She could've not cared," she said quietly.

"Ash, don't you think this has gone on long enough?" Sally asked exasperated. "I mean you're losing your dignity and making a very nice girl's life a living hell."

Ashley ran her hand through her hair. She had managed to get all the coffee out by running it under the sink but it still smelled like hazelnut. "I just thought she'd give in by now."

"Why are you even bothering? It's not like you're doing bad in the dating department. Do you really need to date Spencer? Is it that important to you to uphold your reputation?"

Ashley looked at her friend totally offended. "You think I'm doing all this just for my reputation?"

Sally took a step back a little confused. "Well, aren't you? I mean you don't really like Spencer, right?"

Looking down, Ashley tried to avoid her friend's eyes. "I admit at first it was just a game. She was the only girl who didn't fall all over me and I thought of it as a challenge. But overtime, I started to realize that Spencer isn't just some girl I wanted win."

Sally didn't know how to react to her friend's confession. "Then why are you still doing all this? Why don't you just drop the act and ask her out like a normal human being?"

Ashley let out a laugh. "Because it's fun. And I like getting her riled up. She's cute when she is. She's different, Sally and I want to get to know her."

"But she seems to hate you, Ash," she pointed out truthfully. "I highly doubt Spencer will let you get to know her by the way you've been acting."

Ashley waved it off like the comment was ridiculous. "Nah, she doesn't hate me. She thinks I'm annoying yes, but she doesn't hate me. It's only a matter of time before she gives in." Ashley gave her a smug smile.

"I don't know, Ash. One of these days your cockiness is going to be your downfall."

"Confidence, Sal," Ashley corrected. "Confidence. Besides, Lily didn't go out with James until their seventh year. And she thought he was an arrogant toerag as well. Not that Spencer has ever called me that."

Sally looked at Ashley like she just completely lost her mind. "Okay, first, who the _hell_ are Lily and James? And second, seventh year? High school is four years, you crazy fuck nut."

"It's a Harry Potter reference, Sally," Ashley said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, I keep forgetting those are the only books you've ever read." Sally teased. "So Spencer's your Lily?"

"Yup, and we all know how that story ends."

"You guys get killed by some lunatic psycho while your son lives to be the most famous wizard of all time?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "No, they ended up getting married."

"You are fucking crazy, you know that?"

"That why they love me."

---

Spencer was having one of those proverbial bad days. In fact, her day was going so bad that Spencer could've sworn someone was humming Daniel Powter's song as she walked down the hall.

Her alarm didn't go off in the morning and nobody bothered to wake her up. Glen then decided that it'd be a good idea to leave for school without her. Spencer had to ask for a ride from her mom who was also running very late and pretty much dropped her off two blocks from school. She had to run to avoid being late but couldn't make the bell. Spencer's apathetic teacher didn't give a damn about her woes and gave her a detention for her tardiness.

It didn't help that Spencer had a student council meeting after school with mandatory attendance but couldn't go because of her detention. To make things even worse, Spencer got back her math test with a big red C- on the front and a note that said "See me after class." The teacher gave her a disappointed look and told her that he expected better.

Spencer was feeling like absolute shit by the time lunch came and remembered that she didn't have time to pack a lunch and she didn't have money to buy any. Not that Spencer would ever buy food from the cafeteria but she was starving. She put her head down on the table and felt like either screaming or crying.

"Rough day?" Casey asked taking a seat at the table.

Spencer didn't even bother to pick her head up. "Don't get me started."

Casey patted her head to comfort her. "Want some of my lunch?"

"Yes please." Spencer sat up and took half of Casey's tuna sandwich. It wasn't the most appetizing of things but it was food. It was pretty much the high light of her crappy day.

"Hey there, sunshine."

Spencer felt her blood boil as the familiar figure of Ashley Davies sat right next to her.

"Ashley, this isn't really a good time," Casey warned her before she could speak. She looked at Spencer and saw that her jaw was clenched and her fists were balled up.

But Ashley chose to ignore her. "Listen," she said smiling at Spencer again but before she could continue, Spencer interrupted her.

"No, you listen." Her voice was very steady and was laced with rage. "Stop it."

Ashley continued to smile unaware of how angry Spencer really was. "Nope, not until you go out with me," she said cheekily.

"I will _never_ go out with you. Don't you get it? I can't stand you, Ashley!" Spencer yelled. A few people turned their heads to see what was going on.

Ashley looked around and gave a nervous little laugh. "Come on, Spencer. You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do." Spencer stood up and glared down at Ashley. She could feel her head pounding with anger. "I don't like you, Ashley. In fact, I fucking loathe you. You are nothing but an arrogant little bitch and I wish you would leave me the hell alone!" Her voice was getting louder and by this time everyone in the quad had turned their attention to them.

Ashley stood up as well, looking a little perplexed and tried to ease the situation. "Come on, Spencer, calm down. You don't mean that," she said again.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down," Spencer snapped. "And stop telling me what I'm feeling."

Not knowing what to do and not wanting to cause a bigger scene, Ashley grabbed a hold of Spencer's arm and tried to lead her somewhere else. "Let's take this elsewhere, alright?"

Spencer slapped her hand away. "Do NOT touch me. Why can't you just take a hint? I don't like you. I will NEVER like you. I can't even imagine being with someone who doesn't care about anything but herself and someone who is as selfish and heartless as you!" Spencer's eyes were livid with anger. "You know what? I can't even stand to look at you." She gathered her things and left the quad. Casey, who was sitting there completely dumbfounded, went after her. Everyone buzzed the second they left and started whispering amongst themselves while shooting stares over at Ashley.

Ashley stood there feeling like someone had kicked her in the gut. Spencer words hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Ash, are you okay?" Sally voice came through Ashley's foggy head.

"Yeah," she croaked looking down. "I'm fine. Wow, that was," Ashley didn't even finish and started to walk away. She wasn't even aware what she was doing.

"Ashley, come on, let's sit down and talk about this," Sally said chasing after her.

"Talk about what? The fact that Spencer thinks I'm a heartless bitch?" Ashley let out a humorless laugh. "No thanks." She continued to walk and her feet led her to the parking lot and to her car. Ashley got in and put her key in the ignition. She didn't even realize that Sally had also gotten in the passenger sea.

"Ash, are you okay?"

Ashley turned to face Sally and gave her a little smile. "I'm fine. I mean, the girl that I really like thinks I'm the worst person alive. I couldn't be better." She started her car and drove off. Spencer's words were still echoing in her head.

---


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Spencer was so glad to be home after her horrible day at school. Things didn't get any worse after lunch as she thought they be after her little confrontation with Ashley. Although, a few random girls were giving her scowls and she could've sworn that one of them hissed at her when she was at the vending machine.

Spencer threw herself on her bed and put her arm over her eyes. Her head was pounding and she was in desperate need of an aspirin. She accepted Casey's offer to drive her home because she thought she might kill Glen if he drove her. She was still mad at him about leaving without her and even madder at his pathetic excuse. He claimed that he thought that Spencer had already left with Casey.

The only drawback of letting Casey drive her was the inevitable talk that she was dreading ever since lunch. At least Casey didn't say anything during the drive but now she was in Spencer's kitchen finding something for them to eat.

Letting out a sigh, Spencer rubbed her temples with her fingers. She wished the day would just end and she could fall asleep.

"I've got some pizza rolls and soda," Casey announced when she entered her room. She was carrying a plate of hot out the oven pizza rolls and holding two cans of soda in one arm.

Spencer smiled at her gratefully and took the plate from her. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Casey finally spoke up.

"So, um, do you want to talk about what happened?" she asked tentatively.

Spencer finished chewing a roll and looked up at her friend. "I may have overreacted a little," she confessed.

"You were a bit harsh, Spencer."

"I know!" she exclaimed startling Casey. "It's just, God, today just sucked and _she_ just pushed me over the edge. She just won't leave me alone."

Casey bit her lip not quite sure how to proceed. "Okay, Spencer, I know Ashley is a piece of work but she's harmless."

"Are you defending her?" Spencer asked angrily.

"No! God, Spencer. Look, I know she's been making your life a living hell but some of things you said were out of line, and I know you said those things in the heat of the moment but you still said them."

Spencer made a sound that was a cross between a groan and growl. "So what do you want me to do? Say sorry? Ashley still needed hear some of things I did mean."

"Yeah, I think she heard it loud and clear."

Spencer could feel her head pounding even harder. "Look, I know I was out of line, but I can't just apologize to her."

"Why not?"

"Because," Spencer paused trying to think of what to say without sounding like a bitch. "I don't want to give her hope."

Casey gave her a look. "Do you really hate her?"

Spencer looked down. "No. It's just she just doesn't seem like someone I would see myself with."

"Spencer, you don't even know her."

"I know what I've seen," Spencer said looking back up. "And I don't want to be a part of that."

There a few minutes of silence as both girls sat there just thinking. "Have you ever liked her?" Casey asked.

"Once," Spencer admitted and Casey looked shocked.

"When?"

"Towards the end of Freshmen year. Ashley was just starting to flirt with me and I was playing hard to get, you know. I actually thought she liked me."

"What happened?"

Spencer scoffed. "I found out about her reputation. I knew then that I was just another trophy to her."

"I'm sorry, Spencer. Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

Spencer shrugged. "There was no point," she stated simply. "Listen, I have a huge headache and I really don't want to kick you out but,"

"Say no more. I'll see you tomorrow." Casey reached over and gave her friend a hug. "Maybe this entire charade has finally stopped."

Spencer gave her a weak smile. "Maybe."

---

"Why do you like her so much?"

"What?" Ashley looked up from her uneaten burger and gave Sally a confused look. Since Ashley had skipped lunch entirely, Sally made her go to her uncle's diner after school.

"Spencer," Sally emphasized. "Why do you like her so much? Out of all the girls you've dated, why is Spencer so special?"

Ashley resumed staring at her burger and picking at the bun. "I've never dated Spencer."

"Ashley." Sally gave her a "don't bullshit me" look.

"Have you seen all the girls I've dated?" Ashley started.

"Um, yeah."

"Well, Spencer isn't anything like them."

Sally scratched her head in confusion. "So Spencer's different from them? But Ashley, you don't even know her."

Ashley smiled as she traced patterns on the diner's table. "I know that she's smart and witty. I know that she's not afraid to speak her mind. I know that she's very grounded." She sighed and ate a fry. "And I know that I could've really fallen for her."

"Ash, if you really like her, then why did you go through all this? All these games you've been playing?"

"I don't know!" She pushed her plate away from her. "I just don't know else how to act. I'm an arrogant bitch."

"Okay, you are not an arrogant bitch," Sally said sternly. "You're over confident and flirtatious. And you might come off a little strong sometimes."

Ashley let out a derisive laugh.

"But why don't you just stop all of that? I mean you had to know Spencer didn't like any of it."

"I knew she thought that I was annoying but I thought that it was just a little game we played. I never actually thought she really hated me." Ashley frowned at how pathetic she sounded. "But I guess it's all over now. I'm going to leave her alone. I really don't want her to hate me more."

"So, no more games?"

"No more anything. I'm just going to leave her alone." Ashley sat back and finally took a bite of her burger.

Sally just looked at her concerned.

---

Spencer felt very scrutinized the next day at school. It seemed like everyone was staring at her and whispering as she walked down the halls. And the same girls who were scowling at her were doing the same thing but this time they were getting physical. When Spencer walked out of the bathroom, a girl shoulder-checked her. And when she opened her locker, another girl "accidentally" slammed it shut while walking pass it.

"I think I've pissed off some people," Spencer said as she took a seat next to Casey in English class.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm like being attacked or something." Spencer looked around to see if anyone else was giving her glares.

Casey let out a laugh. "By who?"

"These girls! Like her." Spencer discreetly pointed to a girl near the front. It was the same girl who slammed her locker shut.

"Oh, that makes sense," Casey said when she realized who the girl was.

Spencer gave her a surprised look. "How?"

"That's Laura Kennsley. She went out with Ashley," she explained.

Realization dawned on Spencer. "Great, I'm being targeted by Ashley's groupies."

"Speaking of, have you seen her today?"

"Surprisingly, no. I haven't seen her at all."

"You think she finally got the hint?"

Spencer shrugged feigning indifference and opened her text book. "Maybe."

---

True to her word, Ashley did leave Spencer alone. She saw her shortly before first period and quickly took another route to class. Spencer's locker was right next to her first class so she waited until she left it before going in the classroom. Of course it made her late again and she received another detention.

Sally told her she was being ridiculous by taking different routes to get to her classes just to avoid seeing Spencer.

"I just want her to cool down a bit before she starts passing me in the halls," Ashley explained. "I really don't want to piss her off more."

"So you'd rather be late to every class and get a detention?"

"Yeah."

Sally shook her head. "Anyways, you want to go shopping on Saturday? I'm in dire need of new clothes."

Ashley laughed. "You're always in dire need of new clothes. But sorry, I can't. I'm going to Pinehurst this Saturday."

"Damn, well want to hang out later that night? We could go see a movie?"

At this, Ashley got very excited. "Ooh, can we go see-"

"No! We are not going to see the new Harry Potter movie," Sally warned.

Ashley pouted. "You suck."

"Seriously Ashley, you're the biggest geek I know."

"Shh! Don't say that too loud." Ashley looked around worriedly thinking someone might've overheard them.

Sally just shook her head again. They were about to go to the parking lot to leave for lunch when Sally literally ran into Casey. Books flew all over the place as Casey fell backwards onto the ground.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Sally said mortified and went to help Casey. Ashley was about to laugh but stopped abruptly when she saw Spencer. Avoiding her gaze, Ashley bent down to retrieve some of Sally's fallen books while Spencer helped her best friend up.

"No, it's okay," Casey said blushing as Sally pulled her up and still held onto her arms. "I wasn't looking."

It was quite an awkward moment as all four girls stood there. Sally and Casey were a bit oblivious to the obvious discomfort surrounding them. They were too busy staring dreamily at each other.

Spencer chanced a glance at Ashley but she was looking anywhere but Spencer's face. After a few more seconds of awkward silence, Ashley finally poked Sally hard in the back.

"Come on, Sal, we have to get to lunch."

"Oh yeah sorry." Sally finally let go of Casey's arms. "I'll see you later," she told her with a goofy smile on her face and started walking towards the parking lot.

Ashley followed her but had a sudden urge to look back. When she did, Ashley's eyes met Spencer's for half a second before Spencer looked away.

---

Spencer was just about to turn on the TV when her mother walked in and gave her a very familiar look. It was the look that said "I need you to do me a favor."

"I need you to do me a favor," Paula said confirming Spencer's musings.

"It depends on the favor, mom."

"Well, the hospital is short on volunteers for the nursing home and I was wondering if you would like to do it. It's only going to be for a couple of hours."

Spencer thought about it for a second. It wasn't like she was busy and it was for a good cause. She did like spending time with the elderly because she knew how lonely they could get. Spencer couldn't even imagine what it would be like to live in a nursing home.

"Sure, mom, I'll be there. What time?"

"Noon." Paula smiled gratefully and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "This is the reason why you're my favorite."

"I heard that!" Glen said from the kitchen.

Spencer shook her head and finally turned on the TV.

At a quarter to twelve, Spencer forced Glen to drive her to the nursing home. She entered the building and looked around with a slight frown. Even though it was one of the nicer homes in the city, it still depressed Spencer to see all these people. She knew that some of them were put there by family members who didn't want to deal with them anymore. Spencer vowed that if any of her future kids wanted to put her in a home, she'd cut them out of her will.

"Hi, I'm one of the volunteers today," Spencer said to the receptionist.

"Name?"

"Spencer Carlin."

"Oh, yes, Dr. Carlin's daughter," she gave her a smile. "Just wait here and I'll go see if Mr. Hawthorne is up for visitors."

Spencer nodded and waited for her return. A few of the patients were watching a game of Wheel of Fortune on a plasma TV that was mounted on the wall. And a few others were playing a game of majhong.

Then Spencer's eyes widened with surprise and annoyance when she saw a very familiar person walk through the entrance door, carrying a gig bag.

"Unbelievable," Spencer said as she approached Ashley.

Ashley looked at her surprised. "Spencer, what are you-"

"I thought you got the hint but now you're following me outside of school?" Spencer said angrily. "What have you've come to serenade me in front of all these people?" she said pointing to the bag.

Ashley looked on confused and was at complete lost for words. The last person she thought she'd see in this place was Spencer Carlin. She was about to open her mouth to speak when someone called her name.

"Ashley!"

Both girls turned their heads and saw an elderly woman being pushed in a wheelchair, holding out her arms to Ashley.

Ashley smiled and approached the woman. Putting down her gig bag, she bent down and gave her a hug. "Hey, grandma." The nurse who was pushing the wheelchair smiled politely before leaving.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until next weekend," she said when they pulled apart.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you."

Her grandma mirrored her smile. "Are your sister and mom here as well?"

"No, Kyla had some other engagement and mom's out of town. But we're coming back the minute mom gets home."

Spencer stood there as she watched the scene unfold feeling very guilty about her accusations. She was about to leave when Ashley's grandma turned her attention to her.

"And who's this, Ashley?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes. "Is this your girlfriend?"

For the first time since Spencer has known her, Ashley blushed.

"Um, no, this is, um," Ashley stammered over words and was refusing to look at Spencer. "This is someone I go to school with," she finally said.

Spencer smiled shyly and waved. "Hi."

"I'm Ashlan Davies," Ashley's grandma said extending her hand.

Spencer politely shook it. "Spencer Carlin."

Something seem to click in Ashlan's head when Spencer introduced herself. "Spencer?" she turned to Ashley. "Is this the same Spencer you're always talking about, sweetie?"

And for the second time, Ashley blushed again. Spencer looked at Ashley as well.

"You were right, Ashley. She does have really pretty blue eyes."

Ashley blushed even harder. "Okay, grandma, why don't we take you outside in the courtyard. It's a beautiful day." She picked up her gig back and started pushing the wheelchair towards the door that lead to the courtyard.

"It was nice meeting you, dear," Ashlan said as she passed by Spencer.

"You, too." Spencer said still staring at Ashley feeling very confused.

---


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Mr. Hawthorne was a nice old man who was a war vet. He spent most of his time with Spencer recounting stories of his heroic times during the war. Spencer was very attentive and made the appropriate comments here and there. Mr. Hawthorne then started talking about his late wife, Camilla, and how he had "wooed" her. The conversation somehow veered to Spencer's own love life when he asked if she had a boyfriend.

She quickly avoided the subject by asking Mr. Hawthorne if was interested in playing a game of cards.

"Will you open a window please, honey?" Mr. Hawthorne asked trying to loosen the buttons on his cardigan sweater. "Technically, I'm not allowed to have them open because the nurses think I'm going to fall out or something." He gave her a wry smile.

Spencer happily obliged and cracked open a window. The sound of a guitar playing suddenly filled the room. Spencer looked outside and saw that Ashley was now playing her for her grandmother. It looked like she was also singing, but Spencer couldn't hear from where she was.

"What's that sound?" Mr. Hawthorne asked joining Spencer by the window.

"Oh, someone's playing the guitar outside."

"Oh, that must be Ashlan's granddaughter. Very nice girl." Mr. Hawthorne watched for a few more moments before sitting back at the table where cards were dealt.

Spencer was mesmerized by the way Ashley was playing. She was very good and it seemed like all the other patients seem to enjoy the little concert as well.

"Yoohoo, Spencer, are we playing?" Mr. Hawthorne waved at her.

Spencer tore herself away from the window and sat at the table as well. "Does Ashley visit her grandmother often?" she asked out of nowhere.

"A few times a month, very funny girl. She sometimes plays checkers with me." Mr. Hawthorne looked at the cards and frowned.

Spencer couldn't picture Ashley spending her weekends playing checkers with the elderly. It seemed almost impossible but here was this nice old man saying how he plays board games with her. Spencer felt like she just entered the Twilight Zone.

---

Ashley finished strumming the last chords of the song she was playing and Ashlan (and a few others) gave her a loud applause.

"That was beautiful, sweetie. You play just like your father."

At this, Ashley smiled sadly. "I miss him."

"I miss him, too. I see so much of him in you." She gave her a tearful smile before Ashley put her guitar away. "So, how come you haven't said anything yet?"

Ashley gave her grandmother a confused look. "Said anything about what?"

"About Spencer," she said giving her a grin. "Usually, she's the first thing you talk about. 'Spencer was the only one who got a perfect grade. Spencer told off a football jock in front of everyone. Spencer wore this cute purple t-shirt.'" Ashlan stopped when she saw that Ashley was turning bright red.

"Well, we don't have any class together this semester so I hardly see her," she half-lied.

Ashlan stared at her as if she was reading her mind. "What happened?"

Ashley bit her lip. "She doesn't like me too much."

"Nonsense. You're a Davies, how can she not fall for the Davies charm?"

Ashley laughed. "She's pretty immune to it, grandma." Ashlan wasn't convinced. She knew there was more but she left it alone.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but visiting hours are now over," a nurse said approaching them.

Ashlan smiled sadly as Ashley got up and started packing away her guitar. "I'll see you, soon." She bent down and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Be yourself, Ashley," Ashlan said before the nurse wheeled her away.

Ashley was barely out of the door when her cell phone rang. Rolling her eyes when she saw who was calling, Ashley flipped it open.

"Geez, Sally, I just left. The movie doesn't start for two hours. Can I go home and change first?"

"No, I'm not calling about that," she said frantically.

"Then what about?"

"Um, I may have invited someone to come along with us."

Ashley stopped walking and smiled. "Did you really?" she teased. "And who might that be?" She knew perfectly well that it was Casey.

"Is that okay with you? I mean, it kind of just came out. We were working on our chemistry homework and I just blurted it." Sally sounded so nervous that Ashley had to cut her a break.

"Yes, it's okay. I don't mind being the third wheel on your date."

"Ash."

"Kidding. No worries, I'll probably just spend the time hitting on the concession stand girl," she joked.

"I love you. See you soon, bye."

"Bye." Ashley hung up shaking her head.

"Casey going out with you and Sally?"

Ashley jumped about fifty feet in the air before turning around and clutching her heart. Spencer was sitting on a bench in front of the building. She didn't see her because she was on the phone.

Spencer couldn't help but little smile at Ashley's reaction.

"Oh my, God. You scared me." Ashley could feel her heart beating under her hand. "Um, yeah Casey's coming to the movies with us, how did you know?" she asked curiously.

"Casey just texted me," Spencer said waving her cell phone. "In all caps."

Both her and Ashley laughed. "Yeah, it's about time those two got together."

"Oh yeah, I know," she agreed. They laughed again before they realized that they were in fact talking to each other. An awkward silence fell over them before Ashley cleared her throat, mumbled something, and started to head for the parking lot.

"Ashley, wait."

Ashley turned back around, curiosity written all over her face. Spencer stood up and approached her so they were standing face to face.

"I'm sorry about earlier. You know accusing you of following me," Spencer said shamefully.

But Ashley gave her a little smile. "It's alright, I would've probably thought the same thing."

The awkward silence returned again and Spencer scuffed her shoe on the sidewalk. "So, you play the guitar?" Spencer said dumbly.

"Yeah, but it's more a hobby." Ashley adjusted the strap of the gig bag on her shoulder.

"You sounded really good,"

Ashley's eyes lit up a little. "You heard me?"

Spencer looked down a little embarrassed at her confession. She had no idea why she was saying all these things. "Yeah, I was in Mr. Hawthorne's room and I opened the window."

"Oh, really? I love Mr. Hawthorne. He's so nice."

"Yeah, he told me that you're here a few times a month." Spencer really wanted to shut her mouth but it seemed like it had a mind of its own today.

At this, Ashley looked at the ground. "I come here to visit my grandma. She doesn't get that many visitors besides me, my sister, and mom."

Spencer heard the sad tone in her voice and looked at her sympathetically. "That must be hard. You two seem very close."

"We are." Ashley smiled. "I wish she can live with us but we technically have no legal right to her housing situation." Ashley had no idea why she was sharing any of this with Spencer but she felt very comfortable talking to her even though they've never even shared a real conversation.

"Why not?"

"Because of my dear uncle and aunt," Ashley said bitterly. "When my dad died, they decided to put my grandmother in a home so they didn't have to deal with her. My mom's been trying to get her to live with us but since she technically had no legal standings, she couldn't do anything."

"I'm sorry," she sympathetically. Spencer had the sudden urge to touch Ashley or something but she quickly pushed that thought of her head.

Ashley could sense that the situation was probably going to get awkward again. "Um, well I'll see you later." She turned around and started to leave when Spencer spoke again.

"Your grandma said that you talk about me," she blurted out which made Ashley turn around one more time. Her cheeks were blushing. "Why?"

Ashley bit her lip. "I tell my grandma everything important going on in my life."

Spencer looked at her confused. That didn't really answer her question.

"I told her that I liked you." And with that, Ashley finally made her way to the parking lot.

Spencer stood there confused before her vibrating cell phone broke her from her thoughts. She flipped it open and saw it was a text message from Casey.

_Please come tonight. Im so nervous._

Casey didn't tell her that Ashley would be there (in hopes she'd say yes) but of course Spencer knew she was. She texted back a response.

_Okay. Ill be there._

_Omg, thank you! I love you._

Spencer put away her cell phone and sighed. Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

---


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Spencer arrived at Casey's house a half hour before they had to leave. It didn't surprise her when she entered Casey's room and saw that it looked like a tidy tornado had hit it. Casey was running around frantic, half dressed and throwing clothes around.

"I have no idea what to wear!" Casey held out two different shirts to Spencer. "Which one looks better?"

Spencer tried to suppress her laughter at the way Casey looked. She pointed to the shirt in her right hand. "You need to calm down, Case."

"I don't know how to!" She threw the shirt over head and looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh my God, I look like absolute shit." She was about to take off the shirt when Spencer stopped her.

"Casey, breathe, you look fine. But you have to hurry up or we'll be late."

Casey took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. After a few minutes, she seemed to have some composure. "How was your day?" she asked as she checked her purse to see if she had everything.

"Interesting," Spencer said vaguely. She didn't want to tell Casey anything just yet. She knew that Casey too nervous and excited to deal with any of her own drama. "You ready?"

Casey bit her lip and looked at herself in the mirror one last time. "Let's go."

They drove to the theater and only when Casey saw Sally and Ashley waiting in front, did she remember that she never told Spencer about Ashley. "Oh my, God, Spencer, totally forgot to tell you that Ashley was coming tonight." She looked at her with a guilty expression.

But Spencer gave her a little smile. "Casey, I already knew. Don't worry about it. Just pay attention to your girl." She got out the car and started making her way to the theater.

Confused, but too nervous to think about it, Casey followed her.

Ashley's eyes widened with surprise when she saw Spencer walking with Casey. "Sally, did you know she was coming?"

Sally looked just as surprised. "No, I had no idea. Are you going to be okay?"

But she didn't have time to answer for Spencer and Casey had just approached them. "Hey," Casey said shyly. "I hope you don't mind that I brought Spencer."

Sally smiled. "No worries."

Spencer stood back a little and glanced at Ashley. If she didn't know any better, Ashley looked kind of nervous. They all stood in line waiting to get tickets with Casey and Sally in front.

Ashley just stood there staring ahead waiting for her turn to purchase tickets. She had no idea what to do. Even though she joked about being the third wheel on Casey and Sally's date, Ashley was perfectly fine with sitting behind them in the theater and tossing popcorn at their heads. But now that Spencer was here, was she expected to hang with her while Casey and Sally did whatever they were going to do? If Ashley wasn't too busy freaking out that she might anger Spencer more, she would have realized that this almost seemed like a double date.

She was brought out her thoughts by the little argument that was happening in front her. Casey and Sally were arguing about who was going to pay for the tickets. Both insisting that one would pay for the other and all the while trying the patience of the ticket seller. Ashley rolled her eyes and stepped between the two girls and slapped down two twenty dollar bills on the counter.

"Four for Harry Potter please." She smirked at Sally's murderous glare. The ticket seller handed her the tickets. "What?" she said innocently to Sally and gave her two tickets. "It's not like you two will be even watching the movie." She winked at her before stepping back in her spot.

Ashley suddenly got nervous again when she realized that she was holding Spencer's ticket. She looked at Spencer and was surprised to find a smile on her face.

"Harry Potter?" she said amused.

Ashley turned red again and handed her the ticket. "Um, it was just the first movie I thought of. Besides, they were holding up the line."

"Uh huh," Spencer said unconvinced as the four of them made their way to the concession stands.

Ashley bought a jumbo tub of popcorn and a huge drink. They went into the darken theater and frowned when they saw that it was nearly packed.

"There doesn't seem to be four empty seats together," Casey said surveying the room. "But there's two back there and two over there."

Sally didn't give a second thought as she pulled Casey towards the ones further in the back leaving Spencer and Ashley by themselves. Ashley just had time to catch the grin on Sally's face when her and Casey took their seats.

"Bitch," she muttered.

"What?"

Ashley almost forgot that Spencer was still standing next to her. "Um, if you want to find somewhere else to sit-" But before she could finish, Spencer was already making her to the two empty seats that Casey had pointed out earlier. Not quite sure what to do, Ashley stood there for a few seconds before Spencer turned around and beckoned her over. Ashley gulped and walked across the row avoiding the feet of the already seated movie goers and sat down next to Spencer.

Her arm immediately went to the armrest and so did Spencer's. Ashley quickly removed it and just held onto her jumbo tub of popcorn. She put her drink in the cup holder and stared ahead at the movie screen.

The lights were still on and people were chatting idly. Ashley was eating her popcorn but she could feel Spencer staring at her. It made her tingle. She turned her head and glanced at Spencer.

"That's one big tub of popcorn," Spencer commented.

Ashley blushed again and kind of wanted to hit herself. She had no idea when the hell she lost her nerve. She was never nervous around girls. She was never nervous around Spencer but now she felt like she was going to explode. "Um, I thought I was going to be sitting next to Sally and she eats like a pig." She tilted the tub towards Spencer. "Would you like some?"

Spencer smiled and reached into the tub. "Thanks." Ashley felt her stomach flip. Spencer never smiled at her like that.

The lights dimmed and the audience seized their talking. The previews were very short and the movie started. Despite her best efforts, Ashley wriggled in her seat with excitement earning a giggle from Spencer. She thanked God that it was now dark and Spencer couldn't see her blush again.

Ashley wasn't quite used to being in a dark theater with a girl and not be making out. It seemed like whenever she went to a movie with a girl, the girl would attack her once the lights dimmed. Not that Ashley didn't enjoy the making out, but sometimes she actually wanted to watch the movie.

It was hard to pay attention to anything with Spencer sitting right next to her. It seemed like all her senses were heightened. And it didn't help that Spencer kept reaching into the popcorn tub which was sitting right in Ashley's lap. At one point, both girls reached in at the same time and their hands touched. Ashley pulled her hand out so fast that popcorn went flying everywhere annoying the people sitting around them.

"Sorry," Ashley mumbled.

Spencer couldn't help but glance at Ashley throughout the entire movie. She's never seen her so fidgety and jumpy. It was like someone else had taken over Ashley. It looked and sounded like her but it definitely wasn't the Ashley she was used to.

Spencer wasn't sure what to expect when she agreed to go tonight but it definitely wasn't this. She had expected Ashley to fall back to her usual routine now that she was finally out with her.

When the movie ended and the lights came back on, both girls sat there waiting for people to clear out before standing up. They turned around and found their two best friends engaged in a very heavy make out session. They seemed to be unaware that lights were on and people were trying to get pass them to leave.

"Well, it seems like they got over their first date jitters," Spencer said laughing.

Ashley felt her stomach do a somersault. Spencer sounded so cute when she laughed. They went up to Casey and Sally's seats and threw some popcorn at them.

"Hey, the movie's done!" Ashley yelled.

Casey and Sally pulled apart and looked around dazed. They went completely red in the face. "Wow, when did that happen?" Sally said.

The four of them left the theater and went to the parking lot. It was still quite early and Ashley could tell that Sally didn't want her date with Casey to end quite yet so she suggested they all go her uncle's diner for a bite to eat.

"So, how's everything going?" Ashley asked once her and Sally were in her car.

Sally smiled. "Good, it was a little nerve-wracking at first, but once we were in the theater, I thought 'fuck it,' and just put my arm around her."

Ashley also smiled. "And proceeded to make out the rest of the time?"

"No, we tried to watch the movie but got bored out of our minds and _then_ started to make out."

"Bored?" Ashley said a little offended. "Of Harry Potter?"

"Whatever, forget about the movie, what about you and Spencer? How's that going?"

Ashley didn't know how to answer without sounding like an idiot. "Well, nothing really. We haven't really talked or anything. I just kind of just kept my mouth shut and kept to myself."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "You didn't try to talk to her at all?"

"Well, what do I have to say?"

"Well, you've never had trouble talking to her before," she pointed out.

"That was before," Ashley rationalized. "You know before she told me she loathed me and thought I was a heartless bitch."

"Ash-"

"Look, it's okay. I'm fine, okay? Let's just get something to eat alright?"

Sally dropped the subject as they pulled into the parking lot of the diner. They sat in the booth that Terry had reserved for Ashley and her friends.

"I didn't know your uncle owned this, Ashley," Casey said when they sat down.

She was sitting next to Spencer which Ashley was grateful for. She had no idea if she could deal with sitting next to Spencer without an armrest separating them. But Spencer did sit right across from in the booth. Ashley prayed her foot wouldn't accidentally brush up against her. The last thing she wanted was Spencer to think she was playing footsie with her.

"Yeah, he gives discounts to King High students who come here for lunch," Ashley said.

Terry stood at their table and smiled at them. "Ladies," he greeted.

"Hey, uncle Terry," Ashley said also smiling.

"Double date?" he asked winking.

"What? No, no. Just these two," Ashley croaked pointing at Casey and Sally. She avoided Spencer's eyes as she once again turned red.

"Ah, I see," he said unconvinced. "What can I get you?"

They all ordered their food and started to talk about the movie. Casey and Sally soon dropped out the conversation since they stopped paying attention to the movie half-way through. Ashley kept ranting on and on about how it was the worst movie out of all the movies. She pointed out specifics and it seemed the only person who was really listening was Spencer. She added her own insight and agreed with her on many points. Casey and Sally just agreed not knowing what they were talking about.

When Ashley realized that the only person listening to her rant was Spencer, she trailed off and blushed once again.

"And yeah, I didn't really like it," Ashley finished lamely and sipped her drink.

Sally laughed. "You have to excuse, Ashley. She's a Harry Potter geek."

"Thanks, whore," Ashley said glaring at her best friend.

"Well, Spencer's also a Harry Potter geek if you haven't noticed," Casey said and Spencer also gave her a glare. "What? You and Ashley just had an entire conversation about it."

This time it was Spencer who blushed. Ashley had the sudden urge to squeeze her or something. She looked so cute blushing.

After they finished eating, Sally suggested that they all go to the park that was in walking distance of the diner.

"It's going to be closed," Ashley pointed out.

"Like that's ever stopped us," Sally said as her and Casey went ahead and started walking towards the park.

Spencer and Ashley trailed behind and followed their two bubbly friends who were now holding hands.

Once they arrived at the park, Casey and Sally went to the playground and into the plastic tunnel. God only knew what they were going to do in there.

Ashley was once again left alone with Spencer. They stood in the middle of the park looking around. It was now dark and the sky was clear so the stars were shining.

"Wanna sit on the swings?" Spencer asked tilting her head.

"Sure." The two of them sat on a pair of swings and started swinging slightly. They didn't talk and just listened to the noises around them. The crickets were chirping and they occasionally heard Casey and Sally giggle in the tunnel.

"I don't hate you," Spencer suddenly said.

Ashley whipped her head and stared at Spencer. Even in the dark, she could still see how blue her eyes were. "Um,"

"I was just having a really bad day and you were just,"

"Annoying the shit of you?"

Spencer laughed. "Well, yeah."

"I'm sorry." Ashley looked down.

"Do you really like me?" Spencer asked softly.

Ashley looked up. "Yeah, I do. I really like you."

"Then why did you insist on acting like an ass every single time you were around me?" Spencer said somewhat angrily. "I mean, you had to know that it annoyed the shit out of me."

"I honestly didn't think it really bothered you," Ashley said truthfully.

"What? You thought it didn't bother me?" Spencer said incredulously with wide eyes. "After three years of telling you to leave me alone and ignoring you, you thought it didn't bother me?"

Ashley tried to back track. "Okay, I knew it annoyed you but I thought, well, I thought deep down you liked me and that you liked the little game we played." Ashley knew right away that it was the wrong thing to say when she saw anger flash in Spencer's eyes.

"It's always just a game to you." Spencer got off the swing and started to walk away.

Ashley hit herself on the head. That's not what she meant to say but it seemed too late to rectify her mistake.

---


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

It took a while for Ashley's mind to catch with her and she finally got off the swing and started to chase after Spencer who was heading for the wooded area behind the park.

"Spencer!" she called trying to squint through the darkness. The trees were blocking the moonlight so it was hard to see anything. "Spencer, please don't be mad, I didn't mean that." Ashley heard Spencer stop.

"I'm not mad," Spencer said slightly peeved. "I'm annoyed."

Ashley bit her lip as she finally found Spencer in a clearing. "I'm sorry."

"I just don't get you," Spencer said frustrated and ran a hand through her hair. "You say you like me, yet you act like a complete an ass, and then you say that it's all a game?"

"No, no. That's not what I meant," Ashley said desperately. "I just meant that, I thought you liked me…trying that hard?" She had no idea how to say what she was feeling without annoying Spencer further.

Spencer raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. "What?"

Ashley let out a sigh. "Okay, I guess it's the arrogance in me but I honestly thought you liked me too and that you were just playing hard to get."

Spencer didn't say anything and just stared at Ashley with an unreadable expression.

"Sometimes," Ashley continued. "When I would talk to you and I'll start to flirt, I see this like, little smile on your face. And I guess I thought that meant that you liked me and thought I was,"

"Funny?" Spencer finished.

Ashley smiled a little. "Yeah."

"Well," Spencer looked at the ground and started moving around some leaves and dirt with her foot. "Some of the things you would say were sweet and ridiculous at the same time."

"Sweet? You thought I was sweet?" Ashley said hopefully.

"At times," Spencer clarified and the smile on Ashley's face faltered. "But then you would say something so incredibly pretentious I'd forget why I was smiling in the first place."

Ashley looked down. "I just don't know how to act in front of you."

"So acting like an arrogant toerag is your default?"

Ashley almost laughed at Spencer's choice of words but stopped when she saw that Spencer was not in the mood for joking. "I don't have to try so had with anyone else," she admitted. "With you, I feel like I need to step up a little and try to get a reaction from you. With any other girl, all I have to do is like compliment her outfit, and she'll go out with me."

"Well, I'm not just any other girl," Spencer said a little offended she was being roped into Ashley's groupies.

"I know," Ashley said immediately and Spencer looked up surprised. "That's why I like you so much. You're different. You're smart, you're pretty, you're witty, you're not afraid of speaking your mind and standing up for yourself." She looked at the ground again feeling a little embarrassed.

Spencer blushed a little at Ashley's compliments and was thankful she was looking down. "You didn't have to try so hard," Spencer said softly but Ashley heard every word.

Ashley just stared at her not quite sure of what to say. Thankfully, Casey and Sally chose that moment to show up,

"There you guys are," Sally said when she spotted them. "We thought you left without us."

"Everything alright?" Casey asked a little worried by the way that Spencer and Ashley were staring at each other.

"Everything's fine," Spencer said breaking their gaze. "Case, I have to go home." She walked pass Ashley without looking at her and started heading out of the area.

Sensing her friend needed someone to talk to, Casey kissed Sally on the cheek and went after Spencer.

"What the hell happened?" Sally asked once Casey left.

Ashley scratched her head. "I have no idea."

---

Ashley entered her first class on Monday morning and slumped on down on her desk. She was about to put her head in her arms and fall asleep when her teacher handed her a hall pass.

"Your guidance counselor wants to see you, Ms. Davies."

"Now?" she asked confused as she took the hall pass.

"Yes, please hurry before the bell rings."

Confused but very glad to miss first period, Ashley grabbed her bag and headed down to the counselor's office. She knocked on the door and peaked her head in. "Mrs. Avery, you wanted to see me?"

Mrs. Avery looked up from her computer and beckoned her. "Yes, please come in."

Ashley closed the door and took a seat in front of the desk. She crossed her legs and set her folded hands on top of knees feeling a little nervous. She hoped to God she wasn't in trouble. Her mom would kill her.

"So Ashley, how are you?" Mrs. Avery asked leaning forward on her desk.

"Alright," she said shrugging.

"And how's the semester going?"

She shrugged again. "Okay."

Mrs. Avery shuffled around a few papers and Ashley sat up a little trying to see what they were. "It says here that you're doing very well in all your classes except for art." She looked up and gave her a knowing smirk.

"Yeah," Ashley said a little embarrassed. "It's not my best class."

"Yeah, I would imagine so since it says here that you've only attended three since the semester started." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oops?"

Mrs. Avery sighed a little disappointed. "Ashley, you do know that you need an art credit to graduate."

"I know, I know," she said a little shamefully. "I promise I'll go to art from now on."

"I'm afraid you can't."

"What?" Panic rushed through Ashley.

"Attendance is mandatory, Ashley. You can't return to the class because you've missed too many," Mrs. Avery explained.

"But, I need an art class to graduate, what am I supposed to do?" The last thing Ashley wanted was to be held back a year because she didn't go to some stupid art class that she never wanted to take in the first place.

"You can take another class." She handed her a sheet of paper with a list of art classes. "I know King High doesn't look at art classes as the highest of priorities, but these are the only ones the school offers."

Ashley looked at the list which was very short. Besides art, the only other classes that were available were drama and music. Because there were so few people interested, music was actually a combination of glee club, choir, and band. "Are these the only ones?" Ashley asked frowning.

"Yes, Ashley," Mrs. Avery said a little impatiently. "Why don't you try drama? Isn't that what your sister's doing?"

Ashley scoffed. Like she would ever be caught dead in a school play. "Um, I guess I'll do music then." She handed the paper to her.

"Excellent, you can start today. I'll just write Mr. Thompson a little note." Mrs. Avery started writing something down as Ashley sulked.

She didn't want to take a stupid music class but she did want to graduate with the rest of her class. "Stupid high school requirements," she muttered. She had no idea what the music department was like in King High. No one cared enough to find out.

"Alright, just give this to Mr. Thompson during fourth period." Mrs. Avery handed her a folded note. "And here's a hall pass to get back to your English class."

Ashley tightly smiled as she took both sheets of paper. If Mrs. Avery thought she was going back to first period, she was pretty delusional. Once she left the office, Ashley went to go take a nap under her favorite tree.

---

"You're taking music now?" Sally whispered during third period. Math was the only class they had together and they sat all the way in the back.

"Yes," Ashley said through gritted teeth. "I got kicked out of art." She copied the formulas on the board and solved them quickly.

"Well, at least you like music," Sally said consolingly while trying to solve the math problems with difficultly.

"Please, glee club, choir, and band? It's like hell on earth." She scribbled a few more answers and sat back finished with the work. Ashley was really good at math.

"Oh come on, it might not be that bad. Plus, you need to graduate."

"A little less talk and little more work, ladies," the teacher said from the front.

"Sorry, Ms. Everett," Sally apologized and went back to work.

Ashley just sat back still sulking. "That means you too, Ms. Davies."

"I'm finished," she said smiling.

Ms. Everett walked between the desks and stopped by Ashley's. She grabbed her notebook and looked over the work. "Well, Ashley, you can use the rest of the time as a free period then," she said smiling and handed her back the notebook.

"How the hell do you that?" Sally asked once the teacher was back at her desk.

"I'm gifted," Ashley said shrugging and pulled out another notebook. This was her composition notebook where she wrote all her songs. She didn't write them often but only when inspiration hit her. Ashley had the sudden urge to write an angry and whiny song.

The bell rang and Ashley took her sweet time getting to the music room. She stood in front of the door already hearing singing and instruments being played. "God, I'm walking into High School Musical." Ashley finally opened the door and the music stopped. Everyone turned to look at her like she was some alien. There were some risers in the middle of the room where the glee club or choir was singing. Behind them was the band.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Thompson asked.

Ashley avoided everyone looks and handed him the note Mrs. Avery gave her. He read it and smiled. "Class," he said turning to his students. "Ashley will be joining us now."

There was a plethora of murmurs and whispers amongst everyone and Ashley rolled her eyes. "Now, do you prefer to sing or play an instrument?" Mr. Thompson asked.

Ashley wanted to say that she just wanted to sit in the back and do noting but she forced a fake a smile. "Instrument."

"What can you play?"

Again, she wanted to answer that she could play anything but forced another smile. "I can play the guitar."

"Excellent, we don't have any guitarists just cellists and violinists. There are few guitars you can use until you can bring your own." He pointed to the back of the classroom.

Ashley didn't even notice the baby grand piano in the back. What she also didn't notice was the person sitting on the bench behind it. Staring at her with surprised blue eyes was Spencer Carlin.

Maybe music was going to be heaven on earth.

---


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Spencer was having a hard time concentrating on her piano playing since the girl who was playing the guitar three seats over was distracting her. The last thing Spencer expected was for Ashley Davies to step foot in her music class.

She couldn't help but glance over at Ashley who seemed to be avoiding her gaze since she spotted her earlier. Ashley seemed to catch on very quick, glancing only at her music sheet a few times before she memorized how to play the chorus. Spencer was still staring at Ashley when her fingers missed a key and threw off the entire class.

"Sorry," Spencer mumbled turning red. She hated that the piano was the always loudest in the room so it was obvious when she made a mistake.

"It's alright, that's why we practice," Mr. Thompson said raising his baton conducting the class to start again.

Spencer resumed her playing and looked at Ashley again and was surprised to find her looking back. Ashley gave her a little smile before averting her eyes back to her music stand.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and everyone scrambled off desperate to get to lunch. Ashley gathered her things and started to leave the room when Mr. Thompson stopped her.

"Ms. Davies, can you stay for a while?"

Ashley gripped the strap of her bag impatiently. She wasn't going have time to eat lunch if this took long. 'Um, sure," she said reluctantly.

"Ms. Carlin, can you stay, too?" he asked before Spencer could leave the classroom.

Spencer looked at the teacher and then at Ashley. She had no idea what he could possibly want from the both of them.

"Yes, Mr. Thompson?" She stood beside Ashley who had once again avoided her gaze.

"As you know, we have a concert in a two weeks-"

Ashley couldn't help but snort and Mr. Thompson narrowed his eyes at her. "Is there a problem, Ms. Davies?"

Ashley bit her lip guiltily. "Um, no, I just didn't know you guys had concerts."

"Well, we do, and considering you just joined us and are very behind, you have very little time to learn all our songs." He handed her a folder filled with papers. "These are all the songs we're doing but there's a lot of revisions."

Ashley frowned as she flipped through all the music. "I can't learn all these in two weeks," she said.

Mr. Thompson smiled at Spencer who looked at him confused. "This is where Ms. Carlin comes in."

"Huh?" both girls said surprised.

"Well, Spencer is the only one who knows all the parts considering she plays the piano, I want her to work with you on the songs so you can perform with us at the concert," Mr. Thompson explained.

There were so many things that could go wrong with this that Ashley had no idea where to start. "I think I can learn these songs myself," she said taking a look at the sheets again. "Spencer doesn't have to help me."

Spencer looked at her curiously. She was sure that Ashley would jump at the opportunity to work with her. "I don't mind," Spencer said without thinking and Ashley looked at her surprised. "I mean," she cleared her throat. "If it helps you learn the songs faster, I don't mind helping you out."

"Alright then," Mr. Thompson said while clapping his hands together. "Thank you, Spencer. You girls can go to lunch now."

"So do you want to meet after school?" Ashley asked once they left the classroom.

Suddenly realizing the situation she was thrown in, Spencer became very nervous. "Oh, um, I have a student council meeting after school."

"Oh, right," said Ashley a bit disappointed. "Well, whatever time works for you, just let Casey know."

"Why Casey?" Spencer asked as she stopped by her locker. It was kind of weird to be walking with Ashley without being hit on.

"Oh you know, so she can tell Sally and then she can tell me," Ashley said dismissively.

Spencer couldn't help but smile at this. "And why can't I just tell you myself?"

"Well, um," she trailed off when she saw Casey and Sally walking towards them. "Hey guys!"

"Hey yourself," Sally said giving Ashley a look. "What are you two up to?"

Casey gave the same look to Spencer. "Yeah, what _are_ you up to?"

"We just came from music," Spencer said putting some of her books away.

"I didn't know you took music," Casey said to Ashley.

"Well as of today, I am." She turned to Sally. "Ready to go to lunch?"

Sally didn't say anything and shifted nervously. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She grabbed Ashley's arm and pulled her away from Spencer and Casey. Ashley looked at her confused. "Can we stay here for lunch?" she asked while glancing over at Casey.

"You can invite her to come along," Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"I know, but Casey has this irrational fear that she'll be late for class if she goes off campus for lunch. So can we please stay here?" Sally gave Ashley her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but you're giving me half of your lunch. There's no way I'm eating any of that cafeteria shit."

Sally gave her a brown lunch bag. "I already packed you your own."

Ashley took the bag and looked inside. "Aw, you packed me Gushers." She took out the bag of fruit snacks and opened it. "You're the best, Sally!" she said in an exaggerated voice and stuffed the candies in her mouth. Sally just rolled her eyes and made her way back to Casey.

Only when the four of them were walking to a table, did Ashley realize that she would be having lunch with Spencer. They all sat down at a table and started to eat their lunch. Ashley remained quiet as she listened to everyone talk around her occasionally saying a few words. She could feel a pair of eyes watching her as she ate the ham and cheese sandwich Sally packed her. Ashley looked up and blushed when she saw Spencer staring at her.

Spencer quickly looked away and started to eat her own lunch. "Um, if you want, we can meet after my meeting," Spencer said quietly.

Ashley perked up. "Sure, what time does your meeting end?"

"Four. Where do you want to practice?"

Ashley wanted to say at her house but she wasn't sure if Spencer would be keen to that idea so she took the safe route. "Wherever you like."

Spencer bit her lip in thought. "We can practice at my house. I only have a keyboard but I think that'll work. I mean it'd be nice to play on a real piano but the music room would be closed by the time I'm done with my meeting."

"Ashley has a piano," Sally chimed in listening in on their conversation. "Why don't you two just practice there?"

Ashley kicked her under the table and Sally jumped a little, glaring at her.

"That sounds like a great idea," Casey also said. She too jumped a little.

"Um, if Spencer wants to," Ashley said nervously.

Spencer thought for another second. "I don't mind as long as Ashley doesn't."

"Oh no, I don't mind at all," she said eagerly. "I mean, yeah, we can practice at my house."

Spencer smiled. "Okay, I'll see you then."

---

"'Ashley has a piano,'" Ashley mocked as she threw a pillow at Sally. She threw herself face down on her bed and groaned.

"What is your problem? I was doing you a favor."

"A favor?" She lifted her head up and glared at her. "Sal, things are so weird with us right now and we're being forced to work together. I don't want anything bad to happen." She picked up the folder of music sheets and started flipping through them.

"Oh come on, you've been waiting for something like this to happen for the longest time, are you telling me you're not going to try anything?" Sally asked skeptically.

"No, I'm not. I don't want to piss her off anymore. She knows that I like her and it still doesn't change anything."

Sally just shook her head and took the folder from her. "Why don't you just be yourself and maybe just maybe Spencer will actually like you."

Ashley bit her lip. She hadn't told Sally about what Spencer had said that night at the park. She didn't even know what it meant but there was no way she was going to get her hopes up. Things between her and Spencer were so fickle that one wrong move can blow up in her face.

"Knock, knock," Christine poked her head in Ashley's room.

"Hi, mom," Ashley said thankful for the interruption.

"Hi, Mrs. Davies," Sally said smiling. "How's life?"

Christine stepped into Ashley's room and started to pick up a few stray clothes and put them in the hamper in the corner of the room. "Busy as usual. Do you mind if I talk to Ashley in private for a minute?"

"Sure, I have to get home anyways." She picked up her bag and made her way to the door. "You better call me later," she warned Ashley.

Christine stood in front of Ashley's bed and crossed her arms across her chest. "I got an interesting phone call from your guidance counselor today," she started.

Ashley gulped and gave her mom a big smile. "Oh really? Did she say how great I'm doing in my classes?"

"Ashley," she said sternly. "She told me you were kicked out of art class."

"Okay, I know it sounds bad but don't worry, I'm already taking another class." Ashley smiled again hoping her mom wouldn't be too mad. "In fact, I'm having someone come over later today to help me catch up."

Christine still looked like she could burn a hole with her eyes but softened a little. "I know, Mrs. Avery said that you're now taking music class. You better take this class seriously, Ashley Davies."

Ashley nodded vigorously. "Don't worry, mom. I am. We good?"

"Not quite." Christine grinned. "I'm revoking your off campus lunches for a week."

"What?" Ashley frowned. "But, the cafeteria food is like poison. You don't want your favorite daughter to die, do you?" She pouted but Christine just shook her head.

"Pack a lunch." She kissed her on the forehead. "One week, Ashley and I'll know if you go to Terry's."

Ashley pouted again as she watched her mom leave her room. She didn't really like the idea of waking up early and packing a lunch. The only upside of staying at school during lunch was that she'll see Spencer. She smiled just thinking of her and checked her watch. Spencer Carlin was coming over to work with her in about a half hour. Ashley only hoped that she wouldn't screw anything up.

---


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **I just want to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing. I really appreciate all your kinds words. :D

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

"Never thought I'd be dropping you off at Ashley's house," Casey commented as she pulled up to the Davies' mansion.

Spencer just gave her a look as she unbuckled her seat belt. "Okay, when I call you to pick me up, you better come right away." Before she could leave, Casey grabbed a hold of her arm and gave her a very serious look. "What's up?" she asked a little concerned.

"You never stopped liking her, did you?"

Spencer just took her arm back and left the car. "I'll call you later."

Casey sighed. "Be careful." She gave her a little smile before driving off.

The Davies' mansion was huge and Spencer felt a bit intimidated as she walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. She only had to wait a few seconds before a woman (she only could assume was Ashley's mom) answered the door with a smile on her face.

"Hi," Spencer said extending her hand. "I'm Spencer, I'm here to see Ashley." She didn't know why, but Spencer was expecting a butler with a British accent to answer the door. The house just gave off that certain vibe.

"Oh yes," Christine said shaking her hand. "Ashley said she was having someone come over to help her catch up in music class. Come in." She opened the door wider to let Spencer inside the house.

Stifling a gasp, Spencer looked around with wide eyes. It was like stepping inside a palace.

"I'll let her know you're here," Christine said as she walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Ashley!" she called up. "Spencer's here, will you please come down?"

Spencer continued to look around as they waited for Ashley. Everything was nice and expensive looking. She was afraid she'd break something by just breathing too hard.

After a few seconds and still no Ashley, Christine shook her head. "That girl, probably has her headphones on. Here, let me just take you to her room."

"Oh, okay," Spencer said a little taken back and followed Ashley's mom up the stairs.

"I appreciate you taking the time to help Ashley," she said smiling.

"No problem," Spencer smiled back. They reached the top landing when the phone rang.

"I'm sorry, I'll have to take that but Ashley's room is just down there." She pointed to the end of the hallway they were standing in and to the door at the very end. "It was nice meeting you," she said politely before going back downstairs to answer the phone.

Spencer half-heartedly waved and made her way towards Ashley's room. The door was ajar and she knocked on it before poking her head in. Ashley was in her bed, lying on her stomach. Her back was facing the door and she looked like she was reading something. Spencer could hear music coming from the headphones in Ashley's ears and she was moving her feet to the beat of the music.

She smiled as she watched Ashley for a few moments. Never in her life did Spencer think she'd be Ashley Davies' room. She walked towards the bed and tapped her on the back.

Ashley jumped about a foot in the air and fell off to the ground. "Oh my God, Spencer!" she said trying to get up while turning very red.

Spencer could help but laugh as she tried to her help her to her feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Ashley managed to get tangled up in her comforter that fell with her and tried to free herself from it. "No, it's okay. I just didn't expect you." She took Spencer's offered hand and hauled herself up. "When did you get you here?" Ashley was still holding her hand and Spencer felt warm shivers shoot up and down her arm.

"Um, just a few minutes ago. Your mom let me in." Spencer could have sworn Ashley's thumb was rubbing her hand.

Ashley seemed to notice she was doing this and quickly dropped her hand. "Oh, yeah, right." She started to gather the sheet music she was reading before Spencer came over and quickly stuffed her teddy bear out of sight before Spencer could see it. "We should go work on this then." Ashley started to leave the room wishing her face would return to its normal color.

"Um, Ashley?"

Ashley turned around and looked at Spencer who was still standing in the same spot. "Yeah?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Spencer pointed to Ashley's guitar that was perched on its stand.

"Right," she said slapping herself on the head. She grabbed the instrument and gave Spencer a sheepish smile. "All set now. Uh, follow me."

Spencer smiled as she followed the flustered girl out of the room.

"Did you just have a girl in your room?" Kyla had just come out of her room and gave her sister an accusatory glare.

Not at all bothered, Ashley just walked pass her and down the stairs. "Ky, why don't you jump off the banister?" she said in a casual voice.

"I'm telling mom you had a girl in your room!" she yelled ignoring the comment.

Spencer watched on amused as she continued to follow Ashley. "What was that about?" she asked as Ashley opened a door to a large room where a grand piano was situated right in the middle.

Ashley shrugged. "What, Kyla? You get used to her." She pulled out the piano bench for Spencer and indicated for her to sit down.

Spencer laughed and took a seat. "I mean, why did she accuse you of having a girl in your room?"

Ashley grabbed a chair and set it down next to the piano. "Oh, house rules. I'm not allowed to have girls in my room and Kyla's not allowed to have boys." She put the sheet music on a stand and put her guitar on her lap. "Unless the door is wide open," she finished.

Spencer nodded as she opened the cover over the keys. "Do you usually have girls in your room?" She tried to make her voice sound as casual as possible while she played a few notes trying to avoid Ashley's eyes.

Ashley mouth curled into a little smirk. "No," she answered evenly. "Just Sally." She could've sworn Spencer looked almost relieved by this. "And she doesn't really count either," she added. "She's more like an extra appendage of mine."

Spencer laughed again and looked at Ashley. "You guys are really close, aren't you?"

Ashley smiled as she turned the pegs on her guitar. "She's my best friend. She knows me better than anyone." They stared at each other for a few moments before Spencer looked away and started to play some more notes that resembled "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." She knew they should be working but her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Have you two," she swallowed. "Have you two ever dated?"

"Why do you ask?" Ashley asked curiously trying to find Spencer's eyes.

"Well." Once again, Spencer tried to sound as nonchalant as she could. "You guys are really close and all. And you know in the hetero world, they say girls and guys can't be just friends without having some kind of attraction. I assume the same rule applies for gays and lesbians, you know?" Spencer started to blush at her rambling.

But Ashley found it adorable and gave her a little smile. "Yes, we did date."

Spencer looked at her surprised. "You did?"

"Yes, for a whole three days in the seventh grade." She grinned at Spencer's reaction. "As you can tell, it didn't quite work out."

"What happened?"

"Well, Sally and I have been best friends since pre-school so we grew up together and everything," she started. Spencer was looking at her intently and listening to every word. "When we reach that rightful age of puberty, we started to have these feelings you know? We talked to each other about it and we found out that we both liked girls. So, it seemed only natural if we started dating."

Spencer let out a little laugh. "You guys decided to go out because you thought it was the next step?"

"Well, we didn't know," Ashley said also laughing. "I mean, it just made sense. So we started to 'date' secretly. We go to each other's houses and watch movies and hold hands."

"Aw," Spencer commented. "How cute."

"Haha, but it obviously didn't last. The first time we kissed? It felt like I was kissing my sister. And that grossed me out." She shuddered thinking of it again.

"So hasta la vista Ashley and Sally?"

"Yup and we've been tight ever since." Ashley gave Spencer another smile and Spencer blushed. "Sally and I came out to our families together," she said quietly. "It was hard but we had each other."

Spencer bit her lip contemplating her next question. "What happened?"

"Our parents didn't take it so well. Well, some people have it worse but it was pretty bad for a while. Especially for Sally." Spencer noticed that Ashley was now looking everywhere but at her. "My mom thought it was just me acting out because of my dad's death." She didn't know why she was telling Spencer all these things. Things only Sally knew but she felt like she could trust Spencer. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to throw my entire life story on you."

Spencer gave her a reassuring smile. "No it's okay. I mean it turned out well right? Your mom seems really nice."

Ashley laughed. "Yeah, she is. They accepted it and we're all really close. Family dinners and everything. Very boring."

Spencer laughed as well as she stared at Ashley. This was not what she thought Ashley's life would be like. She had expected a spoiled brat with no sense of family values. But here she was telling stories of her coming out and family gatherings. It wasn't too much different from her own life.

"You know, we should probably work on this," Ashley said picking up the music sheets.

Spencer snapped out of her daze and turned her body to face the keys. "Oh yeah, concert in two weeks."

She started showing Ashley all the revisions on the songs and played them for her. Ashley caught on very quick, only needing to go over it a few times before she knew it by heart.

Ashley watched Spencer's fingers move along the black and white keys as she played. It was very hypnotizing how graceful they moved. Almost like a dance. Ashley really liked Spencer's fingers and she found herself imagining those fingers intertwined with hers. And then her thoughts started to think of other things Spencer's fingers could be doing besides playing the piano.

"Ashley?"

She snapped her gaze back to Spencer's face and was met with an amused look. "Yeah?"

"You stopped playing and were just staring for the past few seconds," Spencer said with a little smirk.

"Oh yeah, sorry." She cleared her throat and fiddled with her guitar.

"What were you staring at?"

"Oh, um, you just have really nice fingers." Ashley turned bright red when she realized what she just said. "I mean, you play very well." She looked at Spencer who was just grinning. "How, how long have you been playing?" she asked looking away.

"Since I was eight."

"Wow, that's um, long."

Spencer chuckled. "Yeah, it is. How long have you been playing?" Spencer had now turned on the bench so she was straddling it and tilted her head.

Ashley couldn't help but look over Spencer's body. The way she was sitting was doing very funny things to her. "Um, the guitar or the piano?" The room was suddenly getting really hot and if she didn't know any better, Spencer seemed to be scooting closer to the edge of the bench and closer to her.

"Both."

"Well, um, been playing the piano since I was five and the guitar since I was ten."

"Wow," Spencer said impressed. "Your fingers must be very strong."

Ashley nearly fell off her chair. Was Spencer flirting with her? This thought gave Ashley a huge boost of confidence.

"They're alright," Ashley said smirking and looked Spencer up and down.

"Which one is harder to play?" Spencer's throat became very dry by the way Ashley was looking at her.

"I don't know, you tell me." Ashley suddenly stood up and walked to the piano bench. She handed Spencer her guitar and sat right behind her also straddling the bench.

Spencer felt her entire body flush when she felt Ashley come up behind her. She clumsily held the guitar in her lap before Ashley's arms came up from under her arms and showed her how to hold it properly.

"Fingers on the frets like this," Ashley whispered right by her ear and conformed Spencer's fingers over the guitar strings.

Spencer's breath hitched and she closed her eyes letting Ashley guide her. "And pressed down really hard," Ashley continued. Spencer could feel her heart about to break her chest as Ashley's nose tickled the side of her cheek. "And then strum." The sound of a G chord filled the room but Spencer couldn't hear it. She turned her head so she was facing Ashley. They were so close that their noses were touching. Spencer's eyes drifted from Ashley's eyes to her lips. Eyes. Lips. Eyes. Lips.

"So which one's harder?" Ashley whispered. So close.

"How you girls doing?"

The two girls pulled apart so fast that Christine had no idea what was about to happen when she walked in.

"It going great, mom," Ashley said a little annoyed and glanced at Spencer who was beet red.

"That's great," Christine said still oblivious and then turned to Spencer. "Would you like to join us for dinner, Spencer?"

Spencer smiled but then glanced at her watch. "I'd love to, but I told my mom I'd be home before seven." She had completely lost track of the time.

"Oh okay, maybe next time then?"

"Yes, definitely."

Christine smiled at them both before leaving the room. Ashley had no idea what to say as she watched Spencer gather her things.

"So, um, when do you want to meet again to practice?" Ashley ventured nervously as she watched Spencer text someone on her phone.

Spencer looked up and gave her a smile. "How about tomorrow after school?"

Relief washed over Ashley. "Okay that sounds good. Um, do you need a ride home?"

"Oh, no Casey's just two minutes away." She waved her cell phone indicating a text message she just received. "She was at Sally's apparently."

"That makes sense," Ashley said laughing. "Sally lives two blocks from here."

She walked Spencer to the door and waited with her for Casey to arrive. "So, um, thanks for helping me out today."

"It was my pleasure." Spencer gave her a big smile.

Ashley was about to open her mouth again when Casey pulled up honking the horn. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." With one last smile, Spencer got into the passenger's seat.

Ashley stood on her front porch as she watched Casey and Spencer driving away. A smile was permanently on her face when blue eyes didn't leave hers until the car was out of sight.

---


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

"You're glowing."

Spencer looked up from her uneaten lunch and blushed. "What? No, I'm not. It's hot out here." She avoided Casey's eyes but she could feel them burning a hole.

"Why won't you tell me what happened last night at Ashley's house?" Casey asked as she put her chin in her hand.

"Gee, I don't know, Case. Maybe because _someone_ wouldn't stop talking about Sally," Spencer countered and gave her friend a smirk.

Casey blushed as well. "Well, I'm not talking about her now, so tell me what happened last night?"

"Nothing." It was mostly the truth. "We just worked on the songs."

"Uh huh, did you give her some private lessons?"

Spencer just shook her head. "No, you freak."

"Fine, ruin my fun. How was music anyways?"

"Very bad," Spencer sighed and looked across the quad to see Sally coming towards their table. She frowned when she saw that Ashley wasn't accompanying her. Mr. Thompson had asked Ashley to stay again after class but Spencer didn't know whether to wait for her or go on to lunch. Eventually, her hunger got the best of her and she left while Ashley was still talking to their music teacher.

"Hey, guys," Sally greeted when she reached the table. She gave Casey a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to her.

"Where's Ashley?" Spencer immediately blurted out and received a look from both of the girls. "Um, I mean," she trailed off not really knowing what to say.

"She got held up by her locker," Sally said smiling. "Don't worry, she'll be here."

"Oh yeah, okay. Just wanted to know what Mr. Thompson wanted," Spencer rambled.

"Sure, you did," Casey said.

Spencer just glared at her as she kept looking for Ashley. They didn't talk about what almost happened last night at Ashley's house. Not they were avoiding each other but the only class they had was music and today was a really bad day. Mr. Thompson was snapping at everyone for every little mistake. Apparently when concert time approaches, Mr. Thompson gets all worked up and wants everything to be perfect. No one dared to make a mistake so that meant Spencer and Ashley had to pay attention to their instrument playing. They barely had time to glance each other.

"There's your girlfriend, Spence," Casey teased when Ashley started making her way towards them.

Spencer kicked her under the table but smiled when Ashley sat down next to her. "Hey," she greeted exhausted.

"Shit, you look like hell," Sally commented as she tossed her a brown lunch bag.

"Thanks, Sal," Ashley said sarcastically and opened her lunch.

"Hey, I'm making your lunch until you get your off campus lunch privileges back, so be nice."

Ashley rolled her eyes and started eating her sandwich. She could feel Spencer looking at her and her stomach filled with butterflies.

"So what did Mr. Thompson want?" Spencer asked.

"Well, he basically told me that if I didn't learn all the songs by the concert, he'd fail me."

"What? He can't do that."

Ashley couldn't help but smile. Worried Spencer was a very cute Spencer. And the fact that Spencer was worrying about her made the butterflies flutter even more.

"It's alright, I mean, I pretty much know all the songs. There are just a few that I need to go over," she assured her.

"But we've been only working for one day."

"Well, you're a good tutor."

Spencer looked down as she felt her entire face go red. Her face was starting to hurt from all the smiling she was doing and she tried to remember a time when she ever felt like this.

"Hey ladies."

Everyone turned their heads as a girl with bleached-blonde hair stood at their table. She was one of the girls that Spencer only remembered by face but never by name. But she knew she was a cheerleader from the uniform she was wearing. Spencer unconsciously scowled.

"Hey, Lea," Sally said. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow Ashley for a moment." She gave Ashley a big smile and all her perfect white teeth shown brightly.

Spencer felt something inside her ignite and had the sudden urge to throw something at Lea.

"Sure. Be right back." Ashley got up from the table and followed Lea.

Spencer watched the both of them like a hawk trying to quell whatever it was she was feeling. It wasn't good, that's all she knew. The feeling seemed to grow when Ashley and Lea started laughing and Spencer could feel her heart pounding with anger. She had no idea what they were talking about but all she knew was that she did not like the fact that Lea was practically all over Ashley. And Ashley was just laughing along with her.

After a few more seconds of obnoxious giggling, Ashley waved goodbye to cheerleader Lea and came back to the table with a smile on her face.

"So, what time do you want to meet after school?" she asked Spencer unaware of her mood.

"Actually," she started coldly. "I just remembered I have something to do." She didn't give Ashley a chance to respond as she got up and left the quad.

Ashley watched her go very confused to what just happened. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked Casey and Sally who merely shrugged. They looked just as confused as Ashley felt.

---

Spencer was in a bad mood the entire day and snapped at almost everyone. When Casey asked her why she had left so abruptly at lunch, she gave her some excuse of needing to finish something before next class. Casey let it go when she saw the way Spencer was acting.

She was glad that the day was finally over and made her way to her locker and started to get ready to go home. Spencer jumped when she closed her locker door and saw Ashley standing behind it.

"Hey, so are you coming over today?" Ashley asked timidly. She could tell that Spencer was in very bad mood.

"I told you I had to do something," she snapped and headed towards the parking lot.

"But, you said you'll help with the music." Ashley followed her getting more confused each second. She had no idea why Spencer was so angry. Did she do something without knowing it?

"I'm sure you'll do just fine. You seem to do fine with everyone else."

"What?" Ashley stood in front of her preventing her from walking further. "Spencer, did I do something wrong? Why are you so mad at me?"

Spencer glared at her. "Not everything is about you, so if you'll excuse me, I have to get home." She sidestepped her to get to Glen's car.

"Spencer!" Ashley grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

"If you don't know, then I'm not telling you," Spencer said irrationally and took her arm back.

Now Ashley was just frustrated. She had no idea what she could have possibly done to make Spencer this angry with her. "Spencer, come on, will you just come over and help me?" she pleaded.

"Why don't you just ask Lea? She seems willing to." Spencer opened the driver's side to Glen's truck and got in. She was just about to put the key in the ignition when Ashley pulled the door open.

"What the hell does Lea have to do with anything?"

Spencer tried to pull the door close but Ashley held on to it tight. "Oh, please, I saw you with her."

If Ashley wasn't so goddamn confused and frustrated, she might have laughed at Spencer's accusation. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"She was all over you!" she yelled angrily. "And you just stood there and egged her on and flirted back." Spencer knew what she was saying was completely irrational but she couldn't seem to stop herself. She hated seeing Lea with Ashley.

"Spencer," Ashley said softly. "Lea's a friend and she was asking me notes for English. She's been out sick with the flu the past few days. We were just catching up."

Spencer felt embarrassed and dumb. "She seemed a little too friendly," she said trying to save some face.

Ashley laughed. "Spencer, Lea's straight as an arrow. She's dating James Stenhope."

"She is?" Spencer blushed when Ashley gave her a big smile.

"Yes, she is. We're just friends."

"Oh," she looked down feeling completely stupid at her irrationality. It wasn't even if her and Ashley were dating. They were barely even friends but she felt so jealous.

"So, will you please come over and help me now?" She gave Spencer a goofy grin and held out her hand.

Spencer gave her a sheepish smile and took the offered hand. "Alright. Plus, I think Glen would be pissed if he came back from basketball practice and his car wasn't here."

Ashley laughed as she helped Spencer out of the car. She didn't want to let go of her hand but thought it'd be a little awkward holding it.

They drove to Ashley's house with very little conversation. Ashley didn't want to bring up the elephant in the room. She knew that Spencer was probably feeling very embarrassed by it so she decided to keep her mouth shut. Although she did feel a little good knowing that Spencer was jealous.

When they got to Ashley's house, they practiced for two hours straight and Ashley pretty much got the gist of every song. In a few days, she'd be good to go and she knew that Spencer's presence had a lot to do with that. She felt the need to work a little harder when she was around. Ashley knew if it was only her trying to learn these songs, she'd never be prepared for the concert.

"Okay how about we try this song again," Spencer suggested. "But this time, you take the top and I'll take the bottom."

Ashley grinned. She didn't know if Spencer knew exactly what she just said. "If you insist," she said suggestively.

Spencer caught the tone and playfully glared on her. "You have a one track mind, don't you?"

"Only when it comes to you."

Spencer blushed again. "Um, let's just play the song."

After finishing the song, both girls' fingers were exhausted and sore.

"Yeah, I think I have carpal tunnel," Ashley commented as she wrung out her hands. "How you doing?"

Spencer flexed her fingers. "I'm good. I'm kind of nervous about the concert."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah," she turned around in the bench so she was facing Ashley. "Mr. Thompson wants me to do a piano solo."

Ashley smiled. "He does? Wow, that's awesome."

"Not really," she looked down shyly. "I have huge stage fright and I don't even know what song to play."

Ashley got up and sat down next to her on the piano bench. "Why don't you write your own?" she suggested and started to play some random chords.

Spencer laughed and turned around so she was facing the keys again. "Um, I may know how to read music and play the piano, but I have no idea how to write a song."

Ashley smiled at her again and bumped their shoulders together. "I'll help you."

"You don't have to do that. I mean, you still need to practice yourself. You wouldn't have time to help me write a song before the concert."

"I've got the songs down. It won't be hard to help you write your own," she assured her. "Don't worry, Spencer."

Spencer thought about if for a moment before she agreed. "Okay, let's do it."

Ashley grinned again but Spencer gave her a warning look. "Sorry, I can't help it."

They both laughed and proceed to play "Heart and Soul" on the piano.

---

"I look like a fucking waitress," Ashley complained when she looked at herself in her mirror. It was the night of the concert and the music class was required to wear the same outfits. The guys wore black suit pants, a button up shirt with a black sports jacket. The girls had to wear knee-length black skirts and white button up shirts with a black tie.

Sally laughed from her spot on Ashley's bed. "Yeah, you really do."

Ashley straightened her tie. "I look so ridiculous. No one is even going to see me. I sit all the way in the back."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Sally came up behind her and smoothed down some wrinkles. "And just think, Spencer's wearing the same thing." She gave her a suggestive look in the mirror and Ashley grinned.

Spencer would be wearing the same thing and it was guaranteed that she'd probably look absolutely sexy in it.

"Alright, I have to get there an hour before it starts," Ashley said as she glanced at her watch. "So I'll meet you there."

Sally followed her out the room and down stairs. "I'll be in the front row."

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Ashley called and went out to the garage.

"The concert starts at 7:30 right?" Christine asked before Ashley could drive away.

"You know, mom, you really don't have to be there." Ashley knew that her mom would probably be all motherly with a camcorder and clapping too loudly.

"Of course I do, honey. It's your first concert."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you sit in the back." She finally got into her car and waved at Sally and her mom and headed off to school. Ashley had to admit that she was pretty excited for the concert especially for Spencer's piano solo.

They had worked really hard on the song they wrote together and it turned out very well. And the fact that it was a song that written by both her and Spencer made it very special. It created some kind of connection between the two of them.

Ashley raised an eyebrow when she saw the state her music class was in. Everyone was in all different forms of warm ups. The singers were all harmonizing and every person with instruments were all playing at different times. It wasn't hard to find Spencer who already sitting behind the piano looking very pale.

"Hey," Ashley greeted and stood by her. Spencer did look incredibly sexy in her outfit. "You nervous?"

"A little," she croaked. "What if I forget the notes to the song we wrote?" She panicked and started sifting through musical sheets.

"Spencer, don't worry. You've got it down." She gave her a reassuring smile and Spencer calmed down a little.

"Alright everyone, quite down." The playing and singing ceased when Mr. Thompson started to speak. "This is it. Our first concert of the year and we are more than prepared." He started to give a little pep talk which made everyone very antsy and a little nervous.

By the time he was done, it was nearly time to go on stage. "We seem to have a huge turn out this year," Mr. Thompson said when he peaked behind the curtain. "I've never seen so many people!" He looked both very excited and nervous. "Places people! We go on in five minutes!"

People started to scramble around but Ashley pulled Spencer off the piano and to the corner of the stage.

"Ashley, we're going on in a few minutes," Spencer said nervously. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to give you something." Ashley gulped and took out something from her guitar case. "Just a little thank you for helping me out with everything." She gave her a nervous smile and handed her a small box.

Spencer opened it and took out a bracelet with a little silver musical note attached to it.

"It's a charm bracelet," Ashley explained even though it was pretty obvious.

"Thank you," Spencer said smiling, "It's beautiful."

"Um, here." Ashley took it from her and fastened it around her wrist. "Wear it for good luck." They stared at each other for a few seconds before Mr. Thompson yelled at them.

"Spencer! Ashley! What are you doing? The curtain is about to rise!" Mr. Thompson looked panicked as he motioned everyone to get ready.

"Sorry," Ashley apologized and started to go to her spot but Spencer stopped her.

"Ashley, wait." She smiled at Ashley's confused face before closing the gap between them and kissed her softly but sweetly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Ashley asked completely stunned but with a huge smile on her face.

Spencer mirrored the smile. "You're welcome."

---


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Thanks so much for the feedback! There's going to be about 2 or 3 chapters left of this fic. I'm running out of steam, but this fic was lot longer than I originally intended so I hope you guys all enjoyed it. :D

* * *

_Chapter Eleven_

Ashley had no idea how she managed to concentrate on the playing the guitar when all she could think about was Spencer. It didn't completely hit her until the curtain rose and everyone started applauding. Then Ashley found herself smiling the rest of night.

Spencer kissed her. She actually kissed her.

She smiled again thinking of it. Ashley thought she must have looked incredibly creepy smiling so big while playing the guitar and was glad that she sat in the back and the audience could barely see her.

Ashley tried to glance at Spencer during the concert but it was hard because the piano was in the front corner. The only part of Spencer she saw was her head so she couldn't make any eye contact. She couldn't wait until they had an intermission or something. She wanted to return that kiss tenfold.

The first set finally ended after five songs and it was the glee club's turn to perform by themselves a cappella. The rest of the band went backstage and waited around. Ashley tried to find Spencer through the darkness but didn't have to wait long when she felt someone grab her hand and led them to a couch in the corner.

It was hard to hold a conversation back there because no one could actually talk. Whispering was kept to a minimum because it still carried to the actual stage. Mostly people just took of their shoes and fooled around silently.

Ashley was about to open her mouth to speak once her and Spencer had sat down but Spencer put a finger to her mouth.

She took out her cell phone and started pressing the keypads and showed Ashley. The light from the phone gave their faces a bluish glow.

_Mr Thompson said hed fail the class if were noisy._

Ashley mouthed an "oh" and then took out her own cell phone. She felt kind of ridiculous having a conversation with someone via texting when Spencer was sitting right next to her.

Ashley showed her the phone. _You kissed me :)_

Spencer's face was an emoticon itself when she read it.

_I did. Whatcha gonna do about it?_ She turned to face Ashley and smirked. She could barely make out Ashley's face with the little light they had.

But Ashley went back to her phone. _Hmm, I dunno know yet. Does that mean you like me?_

Spencer rolled her eyes and fired back a response. _I dunno yet. ;)_

_Still think Im an arrogant toerag? :P_

_Yes._

Ashley let out a soundless faux gasp and Spencer stifled a giggle. She texted another response.

_But I like your non arrogant side. The soft marshmallow side :D_. Spencer leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and felt the corners of Ashley's mouth turn up into a smile.

_Marshmallow huh? Like a Peep?_ Her cheek burned from the kiss and it took a lot of strength not to push Spencer down on the couch and kiss her the way she wanted.

_Yup. The pink bunnies. Youre one big walking talking marshmallow peep!_

Ashley grinned at Spencer's response. The girl had no idea how exactly adorable she was. She took a few seconds before texting back a response.

_Does that mean you want to eat me?_

Spencer pinched Ashley on the side (which made her jump) when she read that. _Get your mind outta the gutter Davies._

Ashley gave her an innocent smile before putting her arm around her. Spencer cuddled in and laid her head down on Ashley's chest. They just sat there listening to the glee club do an a cappella version of "Breakfast at Tiffany's" before Ashley took out her phone again.

_Can I kiss you?_

Spencer looked up, smiled, and then nodded her head. Ashley's entire face lit up as she lifted her hand to cup Spencer's cheek. Ashley wished there was little bit more light so she can see every feature of Spencer's face before she kissed her.

Their lips met softly at first before Ashley's hand moved to the back of Spencer's neck and pulled her even closer. Her tongue grazed Spencer's lips before she parted them. Spencer tasted like hazelnut and Ashley had to fight the urge to not let out a moan. Spencer's hand had moved to the collar of Ashley's shirt where she bunched up the material in her fist.

They pulled apart slightly dazed, their faces still close to each other.

"Whoa," Ashley whispered against Spencer's lips.

Spencer just smiled and gave her a little peck. The sound of applause drew the girls out of their reverie and they pulled apart completely just as the glee club was entering backstage.

"Oh my God," Spencer suddenly said frantic.

Ashley looked at her concerned. "What's wrong?" Did she do something wrong?

"I'm next!" Spencer stood up and started pacing.

"And up next, a original composition by Spencer Carlin," Mr. Thompson announced from the stage.

Spencer froze right on the spot while everyone beckoned her frantically to get to the stage. Ashley grabbed hold both of her hands and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"You're going to be fine," she assured her smiling. She lifted Spencer's hands to her lips and kissed them. "For good luck."

Spencer smiled as she let Ashley push her towards the stage. She could barely see anyone in the audience because of the bright spotlight but she could hear lots of applause. She sat down on the piano bench and then looked to the side of the stage where Ashley was watching her.

"Um," Spencer began. She had to raise her voice because she didn't have a microphone. "This song was also co-written by Ashley Davies." She smiled one more time at Ashley before playing.

Ashley watched on with complete adoration, loving every second when Spencer was playing. So graceful and beautiful. Just like Spencer. She could not wait for the concert to be over.

---

"Well done everybody!" Mr. Thompson congratulated when the concert was finally finished. "That was an amazing first show."

Ashley tuned him out as she searched the music class for Spencer. She never realized just how big the class when they were in school because Spencer only sat three seats from her. But in a disorganized group, it was like playing Where's Waldo? She finally spotted the familiar blonde head near the back looking very bored and proceeded to make her way towards her.

Mr. Thompson was still babbling when Ashley wrapped an arm around Spencer from behind startling her in the process.

"Hi," she whispered in her ear.

Spencer smiled and rubbed the arm that was on her stomach. "Hi, yourself." She leaned against Ashley who had put her chin on her shoulder. "I think Mr. Thompson should shut up now," she whispered.

"Hmm, I think we need to sneak out." Her breath against Spencer's ear made Spencer shiver.

"I think he'll notice."

Ashley let out a little groan and squeezed Spencer tighter. She really couldn't wait to get out of there.

Mr. Thompson finally stopped talking and let everyone go. Spencer and Ashley made their way to the auditorium hand in hand but quickly let go when they saw Casey and Sally waiting for them in the audience.

"Hey guys!" Casey exclaimed. "That was a pretty cool concert."

"Yeah, not as boring as I thought it'd be," Sally added.

"Thanks, whore." Ashley rolled her eyes and set her guitar case down on the floor. "What you guys think of Spencer's solo?"

Spencer blushed at the acknowledgement and shrugged it off. "It was nothing," she said modestly.

"Are you kidding? It was the best part. Awesome song, guys." Casey gave them a knowing smirk when she saw their blushing faces.

"It was mostly Spencer," Ashley said giving her a big smile.

"I'm sure it was," Sally said winking but backed down when she saw Ashley's glare. "So, you two want to go hang out?"

Ashley really wanted to say that she just wanted to hang out with Spencer but she did not want to give Sally more ammunition. She had no idea what exactly what her and Spencer were so she'd like to figure it out before Casey and Sally started to make wedding plans.

"Hi, girls!"

Ashley could've shot herself when she saw her mom making her way towards them. Kyla was following (or slugging) along looking very annoyed and bored.

"Hey, mom." Ashley's eyes fell to the camcorder in her hand. "Aw, mom, please don't tell me you taped the entire thing."

"What? It's for your grandmother." She ignored her daughter's eye roll. "Anyways, I just want to say that you two were absolutely fantastic tonight."

"Thanks, Mrs. Davies," Spencer said politely but went pale when she saw her parents making their way towards them. Glen was also there looking just like Kyla.

"Spencer, honey, amazing show," Paula said giving her a hug.

"Absolutely wonderful," Arthur added.

"Thanks, guys," Spencer said a little embarrassed but then turned to Ashley and Christine. "Mom, dad. This is Ashley Davies and her mom."

The parents exchanged introductions while Spencer and Ashley tried to find away to escape. They glared across the auditorium at Casey and Sally who had managed to slip out when their parents came.

"Can I go now?" Kyla suddenly blurted but earned a glared from her mom.

"Kyla, don't be so rude."

"Yeah, mom, can I go, too?" Glen chimed in and also got a glare.

"Glen, your manners."

After chastising their offspring, the three parents went back to discussing Spencer and Ashley's wonderful performances.

Glen and Kyla glared at their sisters.

"What?" Spencer said annoyed. "I go to all your damn games."

"Yeah," Ashley added and spoke to Kyla. "I go to all your stupid plays."

Glen and Kyla exchanged looks before leaving and sulking in a pair of chairs.

"Match made in heaven," Ashley said amused.

When everyone got done talking and Spencer and Ashley got reminded of their curfews, the two girls finally left the school and made their way to the parking lot.

"Um, so what do you want to do now?" Ashley asked nervously when they got to her car.

"Well, Casey was suppose to give me a ride, but I think her and Sally left." She looked around the nearly empty parking lot.

"Wanna hang out before I take you home?" Ashley gave her a hopeful look and bit her lip.

"Okay," Spencer said and gave her a peck on the lips. "But can I change first?" She held up a bag where she had packed an extra change of clothes. "I feel like a waitress in this."

Ashley laughed and wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist. "I think you look sexy."

"You do, do you?" Spencer wrapped her hand around Ashley's tie and pulled her to her and crashed their lips together. They were completely out of breath when they pulled apart. "I think you look sexy, too," Spencer rasped.

"Wanna go to the park and make out in the plastic tunnel?"

Spencer grinned. "Only if you keep that tie on."

Ashley kissed her again before opening the passenger door for her. "Deal."

She wondered briefly how many speeding tickets she was going to get on their way to the park.

---


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. It means a lot to me. There's only one more chapter left after this so I hope you all enjoyed reading it. :D

* * *

_Chapter Twelve_

The making out in the plastic tunnel wasn't that too appealing once Spencer and Ashley arrived at the park. Ashley did not want to spend time in a cramped tube where other couples did God knows only what so instead, her and Spencer were now lying on a blanket on the grass staring up at the stars.

Ashley breathed a sigh of contentment at how comfortable she was. Spencer had her head on her chest and she was playing with the tie that was now tied loosely around her neck.

"You cold?" she asked when she felt Spencer shiver a little. She had the right idea earlier to change but both girls were too lazy and too comfortable to do anything. Even though lying on the ground with knee-length skirts was annoying as all hell.

"A little." Spencer cuddled closer. Ashley took the second blanket she had and put over the both of them. "Well, aren't you prepared?" she teased and looked up. "You do this with all the girls?"

Ashley laughed and brushed a strand of hair away from Spencer's face. "No, just you."

"I don't believe you, Davies." Her smile was teasing but Ashley knew there was something bothering her.

"Just ask it," Ashley said looking at her straight in the eyes.

Spencer feigned confusion. "Ask what?"

Ashley shook her head in amusement. "Just ask, Spencer."

"Okay," Spencer looked down for a second. "How many girls _have_ you dated?"

"Well, I don't keep count." She sighed. "But probably not as much as you think."

"And how would you know what I'm thinking?" Spencer's voice was on edge like it usually was when she was annoyed. Ashley was very familiar with it.

"Well, I knew what you thought of me," she said rationally. "I'm assuming you think I'm kind of a slut."

Spencer sat up and looked at Ashley. A mixture of contrition and agitation was written on her face. "I never thought that," she said softly while looking down.

Ashley sat up as well and bit her lip. "It's okay, I'd probably think the same way if I were you." She started absently picking at the grass avoiding Spencer's eyes.

"I never thought you were a slut," Spencer reiterated causing Ashley to look up and smiled a little. "But you still didn't answer my question."

Ashley leaned back against her hands and sighed again. "How many lesbians do you think attend King High?"

"I don't know," Spencer said shrugging. "A few?"

"Eight to be exact."

"Really? Eight?"

"Well, eight that are out and proud," Ashley clarified.

Spencer scratched the back of her neck. Ashley still wasn't answering her question. As much as she liked this side of Ashley, that nagging part of her brain needed to know just how cavalier Ashley was with the ladies.

"And so you've dated all of them?" Spencer surmised.

Ashley scoffed. "Ha, no. First of all, out of that eight includes you, me, Casey, and Sally. And considering I've never dated you, Casey, or myself, that leaves only five lesbians." She paused for a second. "Actually, Sally doesn't even count so that just leaves only four."

Spencer nodded. Four wasn't too bad. It was lot less than what she was really thinking. "So you've dated the other four then?"

Ashley grinned. "No. I've dated only two. And one of them I could hardly call a date."

"What?" Spencer said surprised. "That doesn't make any sense. How can you only date two of the four lesbians in the school? Dating two people hardly makes you the Casanova everyone says you are."

Ashley had to laugh at Spencer's reaction. "That's true, but I've also dated girls who are bi."

At this, Spencer's face fell. Who knew how many bi girls were running around at King looking to date Ashley. She suddenly didn't want to be at the park with Ashley anymore knowing that there probably were countless of girls before her right in the same spot.

Spencer downcast face made Ashley worry. "Spencer," she said quietly. "I'm not some high school jock who goes through girls and forgets about them the next day." She reached over and lifted Spencer's chin so she could her eyes. "I treat everyone I've ever dated with the utmost respect and some of them I'm actually still friends with."

"You are?" Spencer found that kind of hard to believe.

"Yeah, Laura, Jackie, Emma to name a few."

Spencer let out a little chuckle realizing those were some of the girls who were giving her dirty looks after she yelled at Ashley in the quad. "Your groupies."

"What?" Ashley asked confused.

"Nothing."

They sat there in silence for a few moments until Ashley's nerves got the best of her again. "So, does it bother you that I dated so many girls?"

Spencer sighed not really knowing how to answer that. Of course it bothered her but now knowing Ashley, she now knew that she wasn't just some cocky womanizer. But another question was still nagging her and she thought about it for a few moments before voicing her concerns.

"Okay, it does kind of bother me," she admitted and started to look everywhere but Ashley's face. "Um, but how many of them have you um." Spencer stammered while Ashley looked at her expectantly. "How many have you slept with?" She said it so quietly that she wasn't sure that it was audible. She knew it was way too personal but she had to know.

"One," Ashley answered immediately that Spencer almost got whiplash when she looked up so abruptly. "Don't look so surprised," she said grinning.

"Really? Just one?" Disbelief rang with every word.

"Yes, Spencer just one." Was it really that far-fetched that she only slept with one girl?

"Wow." Spencer's eyes were wide trying to take in the information.

"Spencer, it's really not that big of deal." She was getting a little offended at Spencer's reaction. Did she really think that she slept with all those girls?

"I'm sorry, I just thought you'd be a little more experienced." The statement was honest.

"Hey now," Ashley started defensively but the glint her eyes let Spencer know that she wasn't completely offended. "I may have only slept with one girl, but I _am_ experienced. One person doesn't mean I've had sex only once." Ashley startled to babble and Spencer could sense that it was going to be a TMI conversation so she pushed Ashley back down on the blanket and resumed their previous positions.

Ashley smiled when Spencer started to cuddle. "You're cute," she said randomly and placed a soft kiss on Spencer's head.

"I know." Spencer smiled when heard Ashley gasp dramatically.

"Who's the arrogant one now?"

"You still are." She leaned up and kissed her. "Never thought I'd be cuddling in a park at night with Ashley Davies."

"Well, I've always dreamed of cuddling in a park with Spencer Carlin so this isn't a big of deal," she said nonchalantly and earned a poke in the stomach.

Spencer shook her head as she started to pulled on Ashley's tie again.

"What time is your curfew?" Ashley asked as she watched Spencer's hand start to wander. Despite the cool night, she felt very hot.

"One," Spencer answered but was too busy fingering the buttons on Ashley's shirt.

A quick glance at her watch told Ashley that it was just pass midnight. "Well, then," she said as her own hand wandered as well. "What ever shall we do until then?"

"I can think of a few things." Spencer said as she pulled on the tie more insistently.

Ashley could only grin. "Yeah, I can think of more."

---


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the final chapter :D**

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen - Final_

"Nice bracelet."

Spencer didn't even bother to look up from her study notes as Casey sat down at her table in the library.

"So?" Casey said expectantly but Spencer still didn't look up. "What happened last night?"

"What, besides you ditching me to go fuck Sally? Nothing." Spencer had a smirk to let her know that she didn't care about being ditched.

"Hey, I was doing you a favor. But really, what happened?"

"Well, she gave me this," she said holding up her wrist with the bracelet. "As a thank you for helping her, I kissed her, and the concert started."

Casey gasped excitedly which caused the librarian to shush them so she leaned in to whisper. "You kissed her?"

"Yes, Casey," Spencer said rolling her eyes. "I kissed her." She went back to studying but she knew that wouldn't appease her friend.

"And then what?" She poked her repeatedly contemplating on whether or not to beat the information out of her.

"Ow!" Spencer pulled back her arm and examined it. "Calm, down. Then she took me home."

Casey visibly deflated and gave her a hard look. "That's it? She took you home?"

It was very hard to conceal the smile on her face but Spencer focused all of her energy in trying to study. "Yup, that's it."

"Isn't it kind of hot out to be wearing that?" Casey asked as she pointed to the very obvious scarf around Spencer's neck. She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms across her chest and waited for Spencer's lame response.

"What? No, I'm perfectly fine." She tugged the fabric closer to her.

"Uh huh." And without warning, Casey reached over and pulled the entire thing off. "Ha! I knew it!" she exclaimed triumphantly which earned her another hush and death glare. Casey didn't care as she pointed to all the red hickeys that adorned Spencer's neck.

"Casey!" she pulled back the scarf and wrapped it around her once more.

"Explain, Carlin." Even though there was no need to. A two-year old could have figured it out.

"Okay, okay, we took a detour to the park," Spencer finally said while she adjusted the scarf. "Happy?"

"No, give me details, woman." Casey's excited face was starting to annoy her.

"I'm not giving you details! Do I ask for details from you and Sally?"

"No, but I give them to you anyways."

"Yeah, I wish you didn't," Spencer muttered.

"Fine, Cliff notes' version?" she asked hopefully.

Relenting, Spencer let out a sigh. "Fine. We went to the park, talked, cuddled, and kissed. Period end."

Casey scoffed. "Please, if it was any other girl, I might have believed you. But this is Ashley Davies we're talking about."

At this, Spencer got a little angry. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Um, that it's Ashley. She's not known for cuddling and kissing."

"For your information," Spencer started angrily. "Ashley behaved very respectfully. She was, for a lack of better words, a perfect gentlemen."

Casey held up her hands in defense. "Sorry, Spencer, I didn't mean it like that."

Spencer went back to her notes, still a little annoyed. Ashley was perfect the night before and all they did was kiss. The thought of going further didn't even cross either of their minds. In fact, they never even made it to second base.

"Are you mad at me?" Casey asked nervously.

"No, it's just," she looked up at her friend. "I've misjudged Ashley in that past, and I don't want anyone else to do that. Ashley's a really nice girl and I really like her, Casey."

Casey nodded and smiled.

And as if she knew that they were talking about her, Ashley appeared from behind a book stack and came up behind Spencer.

"Hi, sunshine," she greeted and kissed Spencer on the cheek.

Spencer blushed at the nickname. She remembered when Ashley's terms of endearment annoyed the hell out of her. Now it just mad her giddy.

"Hi." She turned and kissed her back.

Casey mumbled something about going to look for a book and winked at Spencer. Spencer smile gratefully as Casey left her and Ashley alone.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Spencer pointed out as Ashley made her stand up so she could sit in her chair. Once she did, Ashley pulled her back to sit on her lap and wrapped her arms around her.

"I took a bathroom pass but I should get back at some point." She put her chin on Spencer's shoulder to read her notes. "Nice scarf, Chuck Bass," she said when noticed it.

Spencer glared at her. "Nice tie, Avril," she countered and tugged on the purple tie that Ashley had loosely around her neck over her black tank top.

"What? You seemed to like my tie last night?" She grinned at her. "And plus, it kind of covers these." She pulled the tie to the side to reveal her neck.

Spencer laughed when she saw little red hickeys all around Ashley's skin. "Well, I guess we both got carried away." She pulled off the scarf to show Ashley her handy work.

"Damn," Ashley exclaimed when she saw Spencer's neck and grinned at her. She was surprised at how many hickeys she gave Spencer. "Well, I'm just marking my territory."

"Excuse me?" Spencer turned around in Ashley's lap and wrapped Ashley's tie around her wrist pulling her closer to her face. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Whose territory?"

"Mine?" Ashley's breath hitched from the way Spencer was looking at her.

"I'm no one's territory, Ashley Davies." She tugged harder.

"Well, I'm yours."

Spencer smiled and finally kissed her. They started to make out and only stopped when someone angrily cleared her throat.

"Miss Carlin, Miss Davies, this is a library, not the back row of a movie theater." The librarian looked like she was about to whack them with a heavy book so Spencer got off Ashley's lap.

"Sorry," they both mumbled but was on the verge of laughter.

"I should get back to class anyways. Wouldn't want the teacher to think I've flushed myself down the toilet." Ashley gave Spencer one last kiss. "See you in music."

Spencer smiled as she watched Ashley leaving the library. She tried to return back to studying but all she could think about was Ashley.

"Screw it." She slammed her notebook shut and went after Ashley before she could get back to class. There was a janitor's closet somewhere close by.

---

Spencer and Ashley tried to spend as much as time they could together but that soon proved to be difficult. The next couple of weeks, Spencer and Ashley barely had a minute to spare.

Spencer always seemed to have some kind of extra curricular activity after school and Ashley suddenly became Kyla's personal taxi service. Christine had refused to buy Kyla a car until her grades improved which meant that Ashley had to haul her around whenever Kyla wanted to go somewhere. Ashley tried to protest but Christine threatened to take away her car and subject her to public transportation.

They hung out when they could between classes and a little after school before Spencer went off to wherever she had to go that day. The weekends were good but they always seemed to hang out in a group instead of just by themselves.

It was starting to frustrate Spencer. Not only was she not spending time with Ashley, she just now realized that Ashley hasn't officially asked her out. She had no idea how to define their relationship. Sure, they'd hold hands, cuddled, and kiss but they haven't gone out on a proper date. It worried her a little. What if Ashley got sick of her and moved on to another girl?

"What's up pouty face?" Casey asked when her and Sally sat down at the lunch table.

Spencer looked up at the two girls and shrugged. "Nothing," she lied and started playing with the bracelet Ashley gave her.

Casey looked worried and was about to open her mouth but Sally spoke first. "Is Ashley being an ass?"

"What? No," Spencer said a little amused that Sally would assume that of her best friend.

"Where is the whore anyways?" Sally asked looking around. "Don't you two usually walk to lunch together after music?"

"She's putting her guitar in her car. She doesn't like to leave it in the music room anymore because Todd accidentally broke someone's violin the other day by sitting on it," Spencer explained.

"Oh God, that sucks for whose ever that violin was," Casey said knowing full well that Todd didn't get the nickname "Two Ton" Todd for nothing.

"Why did you think Ashley was being an ass to me?" Spencer asked Sally randomly.

"Well, I know to two haven't seen a lot of each other and I just assume that would be Ashley's fault because she's an idiot by nature." She said this all light heartedly and Spencer laughed a little but had a somber look on her face. "But I take it by the look on your face that Ashley has done something stupid."

Spencer shook her head. "No, nothing like that."

"Then what?" Casey asked.

"She just hasn't asked me out yet officially. I know it's stupid, but I liked to know where whatever we have is heading, you know?"

"It's not stupid at all," Sally said assuring her. "Bitch better get a move on."

Everyone laughed but quickly stopped when Ashley approached the table and sat down next to Spencer. "Hi, pretty lady," she said and kissed her on the cheek. She then turned to Sally. "Lunch me, wench."

Sally threw her a brown paper back. "One of these days, Ash, you have to make your own goddamn lunch."

"Or we could just go back to my uncle's diner," Ashley pointed out as she stuffed her sandwich in her mouth.

"I told you, Casey-"

"Doesn't want to be late, blah blah blah."

"I'm right here," Casey said glaring at her.

"Hey guys," a voice said from behind them. Everyone turned to look at the newcomer and Spencer involuntarily scowled again. It was Lea the cheerleader. Everyone greeted her except Spencer.

"What's up?" Ashley asked and indicated for to sit down. She obliged and sat right next to Ashley which made Spencer scowl more.

"Musical festival this weekend and Simple Prose is playing," she told her. "And James doesn't want to go to listen to 'whiny girls play bad guitar' so I was wondering if you want to go. Admission is only five bucks."

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Just call me with more details later."

"Thanks, Ashley." She gave her a smile and said goodbye to everyone before leaving.

Spencer felt like she was about to explode. "Um, I just remembered I need to turn in something for English," she said suddenly and started to gather her things.

"Want me to come with you?" Ashley asked.

"No, I'm good." But she really wasn't although she hid it from Ashley very well.

Once Spencer was gone, both Casey and Sally aimed kicks right at Ashley's shins.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" she said angrily while she rubbed her shins.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Sally asked glaring at her.

"Why did you just agree to go on a date with Lea in front of Spencer?" Casey added.

"What date?" Ashley asked confused and looked down at her bruised legs. "Is everyone forgetting that Lea is straight?"

"You know what we mean, dumbass! Why haven't you asked Spencer out yet?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ashley said even more confused. She thought her and Spencer were doing perfectly fine right now.

"I swear to God, Ashley Davies, if you hurt Spencer, I'll punch you in your ovaries." Casey gave her a menacing look that Ashley actually cowered.

"Did she say something to you guys?"

"Uh, duh. She told us that you haven't even asked her out yet."

"Well," Ashley thought for a second. "I have asked her out on many occasions."

"Ash," Sally said exasperated. "That was then. And plus, I hardly call those asking. You were basically telling her to go out with you."

Ashley scratched her head. "So, she wants me to ask her out officially?"

"She wants to know that you want more from this relationship."

"I do!"

"Then show her."

Ashley knew exactly how to show Spencer what she meant to her the next day during lunch. She practically flew out of fourth period when the bell rang and only had time to see Spencer's confused face before she hopped into her car to drive to where she needed to be.

She was only gone for a few minutes before she came back with what she had bought. Ashley set the hazel nut-flavored iced coffee in front of Spencer at the lunch table and was rewarded with a grateful smile.

"Is that why you sprinted out of fourth period?" Spencer asked when Ashley kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes, I like the way you taste when I kiss you after you drink it."

Spencer blushed. "You forgot to leave your guitar in the car," she pointed out when she saw the gig bag hanging off Ashley's shoulder.

"Oh, no, I need it for this." Spencer looked on confused as Ashley unzipped her bag and put on her guitar. "Everyone can I have your attention?" She yelled across the quad.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Spencer looked around as everyone's attention went to Ashley who was now standing on the bench.

"Everyone, I want to play a song I wrote for Spencer Carlin," she continued and glanced at Spencer who had turned bright red and hid her face behind her hand. "You know her right? Smartest and most beautiful girl in school?" Everyone watched in great amusement at Ashley's little performance.

"Anyways, this one is for you, Spencer." She jumped off the bench and just stood directly in front of Spencer and started to strum.

"You're tall and fun and skinny. You're really, really pretty. Spencer!"

Ashley sang the first line of her song and everyone started laughing. Spencer could only watch on in complete embarrassment.

"I'm the Mickey to your Minnie. The Tigger to my Winnie. Spencer!" She smiled and tried not to laugh as Spencer turned even redder behind her hand.

"You're hotter than Laura Linney, I wanna take you out to dinn-y. Spencer!" More laughter and now Spencer was barely recognizable. She was pretty sure she was going to spontaneously combust.

"Cuter than a guinea pig. I wanna take you up to Winnipeg. THAT'S in Canada!" Ashley seemed to run out lyrics and started to sing Spencer's name repeatedly and at some points was scatting it. She was also dancing along with her guitar making her look like Matt Nathanson on crack.

With one final strum, Ashley ended the song with a soft "Spencer" and everyone burst into applause. Ashley plopped herself down in front of Spencer and smile again.

"So, wanna go out to dinn-y and ice cream at the beach this weekend?"

Spencer just stared at her and did the first thing that came to her mind. She took the iced coffee sitting on the table, uncapped it, and dumped it on Ashley's head. Gasps and laughter filled the quad but the smile on Ashley's face never left as the coffee dripped down her face.

"So, is that a yes?"

Spencer burst into laughter and kissed her hard, not caring that she got coffee on herself as well. "Want me to help you clean this up?"

Ashley nodded excitedly and got up. Picking up her guitar in one hand and holding Spencer's in another, the two them walked towards the school. They passed Casey and Sally who somehow missed the performance and looked at them strangely.

"I don't even want to know," Sally said as she watched the pair walk by.

"But you'll hear all about it later!" Ashley called over her shoulder.

Spencer shook her head in amusement and Ashley lifted up their joined hands and kissed Spencer's. She unconsciously fingered the bracelet as they walked towards the girl's locker room.

"Well, I guess really did fall for it," Ashley said once they were inside.

"Fall for what?" Spencer asked curiously while Ashley went into her locker and started grabbing some clothes and a towel.

She pointed to Spencer's bracelet and smiled. "My charm."

Spencer rolled her eyes but didn't protest when Ashley leaned in and kiss her. They pulled apart slightly dazed and Spencer smiled.

"Charmed, I'm sure."

_--End--_

_

* * *

  
_

The song Ashley sings is from _A Very Potter Musical_. I just inserted Spencer's name in there. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing.


End file.
